Crave
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Sasuke x Hinata] Keeping a mermaid in a pool is quite inconvenient.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short story to help me get back into writing so that I can eventually get back into finishing my other stories.**

 **AU, rating will change later.**

 **xXx**

"..." Dull expression portraying nothing, Sasuke merely stared at the scaly lump laying on _his_ favorite spot of the surprisingly secluded beach. Well, that's why he liked the beach so much - few people liked to swim here - preferring the town pool instead with all its new installments of slides, games, and whatever else they can think up.

From where he was standing, the raven haired male deduced that it was probably some type of beached fish. And so, with a sigh, he adjusted the bag's strap on his shoulder and began to make his way to the unmoving lump.

He could always just kick it away and sit somewhere else but contrary to popular belief, Sasuke is not so cruel as to leave an animal to suffocate to death in the sand. Dropping his bag nearby, he took a couple more steps forward and narrowed his eyes.

Upon closer inspection, he noticed that this thing was clearly not _just_ a fish. His onyx eyes roamed the creamy skin connected to the scaly tail that made up its lower body. He couldn't help but stare at the long indigo strands scattered across the sand - they reminded him of someone who disappeared much too soon.

Bending down, he carefully reached out and touched the thing's arm. Getting no response, he wrapped his long fingers around the thin appendage and flipped the creature over.

Cheeks tinting a light pink at the creature's exposed chest, he quickly darted his eyes to the side - well, it was clearly female that's for sure. Releasing a low breath through his nose, Sasuke carefully brought his eyes to look over the creature's face.

Involuntarily, he sucked in air as the color drained from his face. Rapidly, onyx orbs roved over every inch of the delicate features, taking in every contour.

Now, he was sure. This creature looked exactly like- "Hinata." He murmured, lifting a hand to brush his knuckles across her cheek.

The corner of his lips tugged down into a deep frown as his brows knitted together, but that would be impossible; his hand brushed along the area where scale and flesh connects - this is clearly not a costume.

It was then that he finally noticed the reason for the creature being unconscious, he glowered at the long jagged lines along the sides of the female's abdomen along with a few more similar lines along the fin. Figuring that she must have been attacked by a shark, he reached over and grabbed his bag to place back on his shoulder as he slipped one arm under her shoulders and the other beneath the fin.

Standing up, he grimaced inwardly at the sight and feeling of the leaking red liquid and briefly wondered if she would bleed out with this much blood loss. Well, it was a good thing he lived nearby and with that thought in mind; he tightened his arms around her and broke out into a sprint, inwardly glad for once that he lived alone and away from others.

He doesn't feel the need to explain why he has a bleeding half woman half fish thing in his possession.

Fumbling with the key, he finally pushed it into the hole and twisted open the knob - leaving behind a scarlet hand print. He made a beeline straight for the bathroom and carefully placed the pale creature into his porcelain tub.

Going under his sink, he pulled out the first aid kit. Grabbing alcohol and gauze, he leaned over the edge of the tub to reach the injuries.

Only to pause at the sight of the slightly smaller wounds - blinking, he examined the cuts; they were no longer leaking blood like a fountain and it seemed to be more shallow then when he first saw them.

Shaking his head, he decided to treat it anyways and unscrewed the cap to the alcohol and poured it right over every cut he could find while ignoring the pained hiss from the still unconscious creature. Wrapping the gauze around its torso, he noticed the teal colored tail lift up from his peripheral vision, it then slammed down harshly against the side of the tub.

"You better not break my tub," he grumbled under his breath, moving on to grabbing the fin and wrapping up whatever cuts was on it.

Pulling back, the raven haired male examined his work - it's not the best patch up but it'll have to do. He noticed the female's previously scrunched up features has softened now that the stinging from alcohol has died down.

Onyx orbs once again roamed the pale face before it, she really does look like an exact replica of Hinata - but he decided that maybe it's just a coincidence that the two look alike and let his eyes roam the rest of her features.

They wandered to the spot where ears should be and instead found two teal colored fins that stuck out on either side of her head in place of ears, his eyes drifted down to one of her arms that was hanging out of the tub to see fins similar to the ones on the sides of her head sticking out on the side of her arm.

The teal scales glimmered in the dim lighting of his bathroom. His curious eyes drifted further down to the sharp nails of her hand - probably used for hunting fish - he poked at the webbing that connected the fingers; god, this was all so strange.

Glancing back at the woman in the tub, his eyes unwillingly drifted back to her chest. Shaking his head, he let his gaze drift down to the large incisions just under her breasts, three on either side. He dismissed them as injuries when he noticed them move with each breath she took and believed them to be gills.

He broke out of his stupor when he her tail unconsciously knocked against the side of his tub again. That's when he realized that he should clean up the red liquid that this creature has leaked all over the place just in case his idiot of a friend comes over unannounced and accuse him of murder.

Heaving an irritated sigh, he picked himself up from the ground and made his way out of the bathroom; careful not to step on the scarlet drops lining his wooden floor all the way to the still open door.

Hearing a light thudding, he raised his head to see the sudden sheet of rain that began to pour outside - much to his fortune, Sasuke grunted and grabbed his mop to begin cleaning the floor. Atleast he didn't have to worry about outside, the rain will wash all the stains away for him.

Shutting the door, he began to mop the floor all the way until he reached his bathroom where he could hear knobs being twisted and water flowing. Still stubbornly scrubbing the floor, he decided to lean back and peek his head inside to see his 'guest'.

Raising a brow, he could tell that his guest was clearly better now with the way she was now awake and sitting up, messing with the knobs, he watched her as she twisted open the hot knob only to jump at the steaming water that doused her tail and immediately squeaked it back shut to instead try the other one.

Though her back was to him, he could tell that the cold water was much more to her preference with the way her shoulders slumped down and she held her hands out in the stream of water.

Absently thinking, he couldn't help but find it a bit strange that she knows how to turn on the bath.

Bringing the mop into the room, he began to clean the white tiles as he stated, "you're awake."

Glancing up from the floor, he caught her wide eyed gaze and immediately stiffened, his hands holding the mop froze in place as his onyx eyes took in the pearl-like orbs staring back at him curiously. Expression portraying nothing, his mind reeled at the sight of those milky white eyes with the light hint of lavender - eyes that could keep him mesmerized for hours with just one glance.

Eyes exactly like Hinata's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows!**

 **xXx**

Silence circled the room as the inhabitants merely stared at each other, one with a face filled with wonder and curiosity, the other with an unreadable expression.

Soon, doe-like eyes crinkled at the edges as pink lips tugged into a bright smile directed at the man still standing like a statue. Snapping out of his daze, Sasuke placed the mop to the side, leaning it against the wall so that he could take long strides to the tub.

Staring down his nose at the female, he examined her features once again now that she was awake, and this time there was no mistake - this fish person thing looked exactly like Hinata.

But it was still impossible to him that this could be the same indigo haired woman that gave him the best two weeks of his life before suddenly vanishing without a trace or word. It just makes zero sense that Hinata would just magically turn into a fish thing.

But then again it also makes no sense that he has a mermaid sitting in his tub. But not all the creatures in the ocean have been discovered yet so maybe it's not too improbable for him to happen across a beached mermaid.

Still, though it's probably not Hinata, it was still nice to see an exact replica of her.

"What's your name?" His traitorous mouth asked before he could stop it.

The milky pools blinked before the question registered in the creature's mind, her pink lips parted then immediately closed as if she changed her mind. He raised an eyebrow when she sent him an apologetic smile with a hand touching her throat.

"You can't talk." It came out more as a statement then a question but she nodded nonetheless.

He shifted from one foot to the other, "I'm going to call you Hinata." He wasn't giving her an option to reject it - as long as she looks like Hinata that'll be what he'll call her.

She blinked owlishly before accepting what he said with a grin that gave him an eyeful of the razor sharp teeth that lined her mouth - jesus this woman's teeth looks as dangerous as a sharks, it reminded him of his friend Suigetsu who modified his teeth to resemble that certain dangerous animal.

Seeing that he was now just going to stand there and just stare at her wordlessly, Hinata decided to shift her attention to the bandages wrapped around her abdomen and tail. Frowning, she grabbed the gauze around her waist and began to tug it off.

Catching what she was doing, the male narrowed his eyes at her foolishness but didn't move to stop her instead choosing to just grumble at her.

"Hey, you shouldn't take that off yet," she ignored his warning and continued to peel the gauze away much to his annoyance at having his work ruined.

If she wanted to expose her wounds to the cold water - then that's her problem. He's not going to bother rewrapping her.

Getting the last of it off from her waist, she tossed it on the ground and twisted her upper body to show him her side that has miraculously managed to heal up in just a short amount of time.

Lids lowering in a slow blink, he realized that this creature must be blessed with accelerated healing. Hmm, that's less trouble for him.

Watching her rip off the one on her tail, Sasuke felt his lips press together into a thin line.

Less trouble but it also means that he has no reason to keep her at his house now.

She tossed the second wet batch of gauze to join the first one on the floor. Her large eyes then drifted up to catch his dark ones staring intently at her, the corners of her lips tugged up into a sweet, familiar smile that had his chest clenching in longing.

But he doesn't want to return her.

Leaning on the edge, the female stretched an arm out and wrapped her slender fingers around his hand hanging at his side to bring it up to her face where her plush lips pressed lightly against the tips of his knuckles. His skin tingled at the contact.

Even her lips felt exactly like Hinata's. He could only guess that this was her way of thanking him for taking care of her wounds.

She soon pulled back, releasing his hand to go back to dangling at his side. Sasuke was almost tempted to reach back out and grab hold of her hand - but held back that urge and instead chose to let his warm hand hide inside the safety of his pocket.

Her attention then switched back to the still running water, shivering at the ice cold stream that doused her arms - but she much preferred the icy liquid more then the scalding one.

Seeing her dilemma, the raven haired male shook his head and bent down next to the tub and twisted open the hot knob while lowering the cold one a bit. Blinking, the silent woman curiously stuck her hand back beneath the stream and smiled at the warm feeling.

It reminded him of how Hinata would always ask for his help adjusting the temperature of the water despite him teaching her how to do it multiple times.

Plugging the drain, Sasuke leaned his elbow onto his knee to press his cheek against his palm as he waited for the water to fill up an adequate amount. Light splashing drew his attention over to her tail that was slapping the shallow pool of water playfully.

He grunted when a couple drops hit his face but didn't say a word.

The water was almost above her tail when she grabbed a light blue bottle from the side of the tub and held it up in front of his face with her head tilted to the side slightly. Scanning the bottle, he realized it was the bubble bath that he had bought for Hinata when she was with him.

Looking back at the mermaid, he nodded his head and reached over to grab the bottle out of her hand. Popping open the cap, he poured some of the soap out into the growing water, watching as bubbles immediately sprouted out.

Closing the knobs once the tub was full, Sasuke watched her smile widen as she sniffed the air, delighting in the flowery scent of the bubbles. Sitting up, she then lifted up her arms to begin wiping the bubbles into her skin to wash herself.

"Good idea," Sasuke murmured to himself as he got up and picked up the shampoo and conditioner that was left over from the other Hinata's stay and squeezed some into his hands.

If it bothered her, Hinata certainly didn't show it when the male's hands piled up her hair on top of her head and began to scrub it thoroughly with his fingers.

The last thing he wanted was for his bathroom to smell like fish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows!**

 **xXx**

"Sasuke!"

A dark brow twitched at the obnoxious voice, clutching the items in his arm tighter, the raven haired male began to speed up from his casual stride to a more hurried pace at the sound of heavy footsteps quickly closing in on his person.

"Sasuke! Wait, wait, wait! Hey, you bastard!" The quiet male grunted in irritation once a tanned arm slammed against the back of his neck, forcing him to hunch forward while the grinning blonde hung on his side.

"The hell you running away for, you bastard?" He grumbled though his lips were still upturned in his usual grin, "I was trying to give you this thing you dropped!"

Sasuke winced at the loud voice invading his ears and glared at the blonde male, "shut the hell up, idiot."

Ignoring the annoyed comment, Naruto proceeded to hold up the piece of cloth that he found on the ground.

"You dropped this...why do you even need this anyways? Isn't that girl gone already?" He asked curiously.

Giving the black bikini bottom that he threw on the ground earlier a passing glance, Sasuke shrugged his friend's arm off his shoulder and continued on his way home. He didn't need that part anyways, he only wanted the bikini top so that the mermaid could have atleast something to cover her chest.

"Its none of your business." He grumbled dismissively.

Again, ignoring the fact that the dark haired male was trying to drive him off, the blonde circled around him to glance at the package held loosely in his silent friend's arm. Blue eyes blinked questionably at the picture in front.

"Is that a pool for home? I thought you didn't care for swimming?" Remembering the bottom he was still holding, the blonde held the cloth up in front of his friend's face. "And don't you want this?"

Growling, Sasuke shoved the hand holding the bikini bottom out of his face and strode forward to his home, hand digging in his pocket for his key.

"No." He finally answered once he managed to get his door open.

Then promptly slammed the door in his visitors face.

He pinched the bridge of his nose when the door immediately exploded into a series of deafening knocks. "Dammit you bastard! Open the door!"

Releasing a sigh, the glowering male marched straight to his bathroom where his guest was splashing her scaly tail gleefully against the surface of the water, making it slosh around noisily, some of it spilling over the edge to gather against the already liquid covered floor. The host sent a glare to his guest at the mess he'll have to mop up.

She's lucky that she looks like Hinata otherwise he would of tossed her out to crawl back to the ocean.

"Knock it off," he grumbled, stepping onto the water covered tiles to stand beside the tub.

His low voice caught the attention of the mermaid as she stopped playing with the water and instead turned to lean against the edge of the tub, giving the human a warm smile. Fists clenching to keep himself from reaching out and cupping the creature's face, Sasuke instead leaned down onto his knees and motioned for the woman to turn until her back was to him.

Reaching forward to move the long indigo strands to lay over one shoulder and out of the way, the male then reached around so he could press the bikini top to the female's breasts. He ignored the curious look she sent him from over her shoulder and focused on tying the top on securely.

He actually doesn't have any complaints about the creature's rather...voluptuous assets being out in the open and he's sure she doesn't care either considering that she didn't bother having a make shift top made of seaweed or whatever on. But he would feel a lot more secure if she had atleast something on considering he does get-

 _CRASH!_

"Hey bastard!"

-idiot visitors that tends to break his windows to get in his home despite it being made perfectly clear that he would like to be left alone. Tuning out the blonde jackass stomping around in his house looking for him, Sasuke finished securing the knot on the top and made the mermaid face him to make sure she was properly covered.

He was busy adjusting the bikini top when his bathroom was rudely intruded on by his friend.

"Hey Sasuke, what's with all this water on the floo-" the blonde stopped in his tracks at the sight of his stone faced friend kneeling in front of the tub as he casually finished adjusting the top for the female. Spotting the new human, the mermaid smiled and lifted a hand out of the water to wave at him, absently waving back, blue eyes blinked at the sight of the indigo haired female that his best friend was brooding over a few days before over the female's disappearance. "Hey, aren't you that girl...Hinami?"

"Hinata." Sasuke corrected with a frown, "though I'm not sure if this is really he-"

"Haha, and here I thought you were sick of this moody bastard and hightailed it outta here!" Naruto guffawed, seemingly taking no notice of the unusual added features to the female nor the scowl and darkening gaze of his friend who was doing his absolute best to keep himself from mauling the blonde idiot.

"Dumbass, if you'd shut the hell up for two seconds and actually look at her then you'd know that this is probably not Hinata." Sasuke growled, turning back to the aforementioned female after catching movement in his peripheral vision to see her leaning against the edge of the tub, sending him a soft smile - which he almost returned if he didn't remember that they weren't alone in the room.

Pausing in his laughter, Naruto squinted his blue eyes and took a step closer to the tub. He let out a dramatic gasp at the sight of the fins sticking out of the side of Hinata's head.

"Whoa Hinata! When did you get these?" He questioned, rubbing calloused fingers gently along the sensitive appendages, causing the female to blush at the gentle caresses the blonde was bestowing upon her.

Not enjoying the flustered expression the grinning idiot managed to get out of the aquatic female, Sasuke sneered and slapped the tan hand away. "Stop touching her," he hissed, watching the redness on her cheeks beginning to fade without the constant rubbing from the happy go lucky blonde.

"Geez, what's your problem?" Naruto grumbled under his breath as he soothed his abused hand. His offended glare immediately widened into amazement once he spotted the teal fin lurking beneath the surface of the water, "whoa! Cool! Hey Hinata, is that a fin?!"

Nodding with a smile still plastered to her pink lips the mermaid leaned back to bring enough room to lift her tail above the water and place it lightly against the edge of the tub for blue eyes to see. Sasuke eyed the water dripping off the edge of her tail to pool along the wet floor but refrained from saying anything.

"This is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, smoothing his palm along the moist scales in wonder, "so...were you always a mermaid or something Hinata?"

She merely blinked her lavender orbs at him causing a brow to lift in confusion at the female's silence, "uh...Hinata?"

"She can't speak."

"Really?" Blue eyes flitted briefly to the stoic male before going back to the lounging female. "Why is that? Did she lose her voice or something?"

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose as he released an annoyed sigh at having to repeat himself. "If you didn't have an attention span of a two year old-"

"Hey!"

"Then you would have heard me earlier when I said I'm not even sure if this is really Hinata. It could just be a coincidence that this mermaid looks like her."

Dropping his hand from the fin, Naruto watched as the creature slipped it back in the water so that she could lean on the edge of the tub, a clawed hand raising up to play with the ends of Sasuke's bangs. The Uchiha glanced at her but let her continue with what she was doing as he turned his lidded eyes up towards the now quiet blonde, who now held a hand under his chin in thought.

"But," the whiskered male mumbled after a couple seconds, his blue eyes flickering back to the smiling creature, "doesn't it seem strange that this mermaid shows up right after Hinata disappeared?"

Sasuke didn't answer so the blonde took it as his cue to continue.

"And the fact that she looks exactly like Hinata seems like more than a coincidence."

Sasuke absently took note of how his pants must be pretty soaked from the amount of water it must have absorbed from the ground by now.

"Do you think that maybe...Hinata...was always a mermaid?" He tapped his chin lightly in thought, "and maybe she forgot her memories from the brief time she was human?"

The Uchiha will always be amazed at the random bursts of insightfulness from the usually dense blonde.

"I don't know." The raven haired male sighed, seemingly dismissing the blonde's theory on the outside but inwardly he decided that he'd believe Naruto's theory for now.

There's no other way to explain why this creature looks exactly like the indigo haired female nor why she showed up literally only a few days after said woman's disappearance.

Naruto gawked at his sulky friend. "Are you going to listen to anything I said? I thought those were some good explanations you ungrateful bastard!"

Sasuke waved a hand in the air lazily, being careful not too move his head too much and end up cutting himself on Hinata's claws that were still toying with his bangs. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Just get the hell out of my house."

Naruto's lips tugged down into a frown at his friend's dismissal of his help. He scoffed and turned around to stomp back out of the room. "Fine, ignore my help but I'm still gonna come back tomorrow!"

The Uchiha released another sigh, feeling a headache coming on once he heard his front door slam shut; a slight tug on his bangs brought his attention back to the aquatic woman ahead of him.

"You having fun with my hair?" He asked her with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Smiling wider, her body quaked lightly in what Sasuke assumed was a giggle if she had a voice and sent him a nod as she continued twisting the silky strands of his hair between her fingers. His hand moved up to gently curl around her wrist.

"Well, sorry to ruin your fun but I have to go for a bit to set up the pool you'll be staying in." He informed, carefully tugging her hand away from his hair, his onyx orbs watched as her claws unfurled slowly to rest on the edge of the tub. Furrowing her brows, she sent him a pout as she lowered her head to rest on her arms, her lavender eyes blinking owlishly at him having to leave her again.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, "don't give me that look. I do need my bathroom to shower, you know."

Puffing her cheeks out at his answer, the mermaid gazed off to the side, stubbornly refusing to keep his intimidating gaze.

Rolling his eyes, the Uchiha silently padded out of the room. He soon came back with a large fish that he had left to defrost in the kitchen sink earlier.

"Here, this should keep you occupied for now until I'm done getting the pool set up." He murmured, placing the fish into her outstretched hands.

He raised a questioning brow when she merely brought it close to herself and stared at it with distaste. Well, he was only guessing but he assumed that mermaids would eat fish since that's all thats available in the sea.

Hinata, he remembered, would eat basically whatever she could get her hands on when she stayed with him. For a girl so small, she could certainly eat and he definitely remembered that she had a certain fondness for sweets. Maybe he'll try to get her desserts next time. If he remembers that is, he never was a frequenter at any type of bakery.

"What's the matter? You don't like fish?" He asked after watching her take an experimental lick along the scales of its side, her lips tugging down as if she disliked the taste. After hearing his questions, the mermaid glanced up at the human, sending him a shrug, she then bit into the fish, her sharp teeth sinking and easily tearing the flesh of the animal.

Sasuke's eye twitched at the blood that instantly coated her mouth, looks like he'll have another thing to clean after this.

Seeing her now occupied with eating her meal, the Uchiha quickly left the room to hurry up and set up the pool in his living room. It wasn't anything too big but she certainly had a lot more room then the tiny bathtub and she could even watch tv so she doesn't get bored.

After making multiple trips from filling up buckets of water from the kitchen sink to filling up the pool. Sasuke placed the now useless bucket down so he could go check on his guest.

For someone who kept making uninterested faces at her food, Hinata certainly ate fast as she held up the leftover bones to her host proudly. Collecting the leftovers and throwing it away Sasuke unplugged the bathtub to drain the water as he turned on the faucet to let Hinata wash off the blood on her face and claws.

After thinking about it, Sasuke decided that brushing her teeth would be a good idea after what she ate. Using the toothbrush that he had bought Hinata before she disappeared, he squeezed on some toothpaste and swiftly made his way over to the mermaid and held onto her chin, telling her to open her mouth.

He tried not too stare too long at her razor teeth, and after silently hoping that it won't destroy the toothbrush, Sasuke then carefully began to brush the sharp rows of teeth. Once they were finished with that, the Uchiha bent down to pick the mermaid up, feeling her automatically loop an arm around the back of his neck to hold on, his arms tightened slightly around her frame in response.

Gently lowering her into the pool of water, the man then flipped on the television for his guest to watch. Onyx orbs took in how the mermaid leaned back in the pool with a content smile, stretching her arms out as she enjoyed how much more room there was now - ' _well, it isn't that much more room_ ,' Sasuke mused to himself, ' _but it doesn't seem like she minds too much_.'

He frowned however when her fin splashed the water lightly enough to make liquid fly over the rim of the pool to land on the floor. He really was not in the mood to clean up more water, he already has to mop up the mess in his bathroom before the wetness molds everything in there.

"Try not to get water everywhere." He told her grumpily. He then placed the remote on the ground in front of the pool once she sat up and gave him a nod; satisfied with her compliance, the owner of the home decided that now would be a good time to finally mop and shower.

 **xXx**

Sasuke left his room with a towel over his head, his hands moving it around swiftly to dry off all the raven strands. With his towel still covering his head, he moved lazily into the kitchen to pull open the fridge and gaze at the contents inside. Deciding that he'll just eat dinner later, the Uchiha pulled out a bottle of beer and popped the cap open.

As he took a swig of his drink, he felt a light breeze blow across his unclothed flesh and turned his gaze to his shattered kitchen window. Rolling his eyes, the Uchiha carefully stepped over the glass strewn along the floor and closed the window, proceeding to shove his towel into the hole in the glass - making a temporary cover until he gets that idiot to clean up the mess and replace his window again.

Bottle still clenched his hand, the Uchiha stepped out of the kitchen to make his way to the living room, catching the mermaid leaning against the edge of the pool with the small black remote held in her hands, eagerly flipping through all the channels until she found a channel with nothing but music videos. He took a second to watch her before making his presence known, the smile on her pink lips widened at the music and dancing on tv, her body swaying lightly in time to the music.

Idly taking a sip of his drink, the male thought about how Hinata also liked the music channel the one time she watched tv at his house. The woman had a fondness for music and loved to dance.

And even though he wasn't so fond of dancing himself - he did find that trait of hers endearing.

 _"C'mon Sasuke, just one dance, please?" She begged, her hands held together in front of her pouting mouth in a pleading gesture, eyes wide and glossy in an attempt to guilt him with the puppy dog eyes._

 _A drop of sweat slid down his temple as onyx orbs slipped away to avoid the entrancing lavender that was trying to drag him into their milky depths. "I don't dance."_

 _"I-I could lead you, it'll be fun!" She tried, reaching down to tug him up to no avail as he made sure his ass stayed perfectly glued to the couch._

 _"Ok fine," seeing as he was nowhere near to changing his mind, the woman decided to give up and let him just lounge back as she backed away with a smile. "Then just watch me dance and you'll see how much fun it is."_

 _And watch he did, he was completely entranced by each twist and turn of her tiny body, the smile on her lips permanently fixed onto her delighted face - he found he was as captivated by her dancing as he was to her singing._

 _Whether she was singing or dancing - she could hold him in a trance for hours if she wanted._

With a grunt, the Uchiha plopped himself onto the ground and leaned back against the side of her pool.

Feeling the weight of her stare, he turned his head to see her grace him with a wide smile and pink cheeks and from the way her form was trembling he could tell she was giggling. His onyx eyes narrowed as he quickly figured out that she was laughing at the state of his hair - messy and standing up in all directions, coupled along with his serious face, he assumed that the sight must have been hilarious to her.

"Stop laughing at my hair," taking another sip of his beer, Sasuke lifted his free hand to flick the mirth filled woman's nose, she flinched and reached up to hold her delicate nose in response, "'cause I ain't brushing it."

Rubbing her nose lightly, the indigo haired mermaid sent her host a cute pout to which he took a sip of his drink to hide his smirk.

Lounging back against the pool, the male tensed for a few seconds when he felt the female's arms wrap loosely around his shoulders from behind, her chin coming up to rest lightly on the top of his head as she continued watching the tv. His form relaxed, onyx orbs sliding shut and going lax in her arms as he let her basically use him as a pillow.

He had to admit, he missed Hinata's touch - and this felt exactly the same.

Tilting his head back a bit, he caught her light colored eyes with his own dark ones and spoke before he could stop himself, "are you really Hinata?" He waited patiently for when she would either nod her head or shake it in refusal.

But she merely sent him a mysterious smile, using her hand to press down lightly on the top his head to make him face the tv once again so she could go back to resting her chin on him.

Doesn't seem like she cares whether he thinks of her as the real Hinata or just a look a like.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh."

Onyx orbs blinked open blearily at the morning light filtering into the living room from the blinds. The drowsy man groaned at the crink in his neck from sleeping with his neck slumped against the edge of the pool.

He couldn't bring himself to leave the enclosure of the woman's arms the night before and ended up just falling asleep in the uncomfortable spot. Well, the ache in his neck and back was worth it when he felt the weight of the mermaid's head laying peacefully on his shoulder.

Ignoring the throbbing pain demanding him to move to someplace more comfortable, the Uchiha merely leaned back to stare tiredly at the ceiling in thought.

He has a mermaid in his home.

A mermaid who could very well have been his human girlfriend not too long ago.

He feels like he should be more surprised and freaking out more about this considering that mermaids were only known as mere fairy tale - none has ever actually been discovered.

But he doesn't.

He just feels content to have what could very well be Hinata staying with him again.

Lazily tilting his head to see the clock on the wall, the groggy male was irritated to see that it was already almost ten in the morning. And he had to go to work at eleven.

Plus the audible growling from his stomach also reminded him that he never bothered to even get up to go eat dinner yesterday.

With a disgruntled groan, he pressed his palms flat against the ground to push himself up from his lounging position; making sure to be careful to not sit up completely straight and cause the snoozing female to fall off him. Carefully unwinding her arms from around his neck, the Uchiha gently placed the woman to lay on her side in the water so she doesn't wake up with an aching back like him.

With a yawn, the sleepy man picked up his empty bottle of beer to throw away as he headed to the kitchen to find something to eat and get ready for work.

Once he was finished with eating and getting ready, Sasuke headed back into the kitchen and opened the freezer to pull out another frozen fish that he bought. Placing the dead marine animal into the pool for the mermaid to eat when she wakes, the stoic male made a mental note to buy more frozen seafood for his guest after work.

He was just about to leave when a thought stopped him in his tracks. Swiftly backtracking into the kitchen, Sasuke dragged out the trash can and placed it next to the pool.

Hopefully she gets the hint that he wants her to throw away the bones when she's done eating.

 **xXx**

It was nice and silent in the library as Sasuke grabbed another book and placed it in its rightful spot on the shelf. So far it's been a good day at work, he hasn't had a fangirl approach and try to flirt with him yet.

And boy do they absolutely love to choose to hit on him at work where he has no choice but to smile and endure their pesky appearance instead of running off and hiding like he would of enjoyed to do. And they always engage him by using the books as an excuse, the especially forward ones boldly asking for books drowning in smut, fluttering their lashes and sometimes licking their lips to make it very clear what they wanted to do to him.

He always had to suppress a shiver of disgust and send them the most uninterested gaze he could muster and blankly point in the direction they should go instead of bringing them there himself. Most would just slouch in defeat at his dismissal of their advances and leave quietly like he wants.

But sometimes there's the more pushy ones who would insist that they need his help finding their way there, in which he'll respond by once again pointing out where the books are located and telling them with a voice laced with sarcasm that it isn't very hard to find the desired bookshelf and therefore the book they're seeking in question.

Glancing briefly at the title of the book he picked up from the cart, the silent worker then turned back to the shelf to place it back into its rightful spot, thinking that today might actually be a new record and he won't be approached at work for once.

"Hi Sasuke!"

Well, scratch that new record up.

Onyx eyes narrowed and turned to see a familiar pinkette stopping to stand much too close to his side, jade eyes glittered up at his as a blush was already donned on her pale cheeks. Stepping away from the star struck female, the worker scowled and pointed to the 'please be quiet' sign before reaching behind him to grab another book.

He knows better then to turn his back on her. The last thing he needs is a woman jumping onto his back to give him a hug from behind to get his attention.

He would like to see the hug coming.

So that he could avoid it, of course.

"Oh...uhm...sorry Sasuke," she muttered in embarrassment after taking a quick glance at the sign.

He merely continued with placing back books, albeit at a faster pace so he would have a reason to leave.

"So," she started again after a few seconds much to the man's chagrin, "I heard from Naruto that you have that girl living with you again..." She murmured in a soft voice, jade eyes staring down at her feet shyly.

Sasuke lifted a brow at her shy mannerisms. He'll never understand why she changes her personality around him, he knows for a fact that she isn't shy at all, especially when Naruto or Ino is around. She's always trying to please him and make sure she looks good in front of him.

Just like all the other fangirls.

They treat him as if he's some famous idol or piece of meat instead of an actual person.

It's all very...annoying.

"You know," she continued when he remained silent and barely acknowledged her presence causing her self confidence to waver, which in turn softened her voice further. "My offer...still stands...you know."

"No." He replied without hesitation. He remembered that offer she gave him when he first took Hinata in and he never took it then, so why does she expect him to take it now?

"B-but, I know it must be suffocating to have to live and take care of another person," she persisted, her eyes caught his strong gaze for only a few seconds before her cheeks darkened and she instead turned her eyes down to stare at his frowning lips instead. "I mean...she doesn't even have a job, does she? So...she's basically freeloading off of you...isn't she?"

Seeing that the cart was now empty, the Uchiha decided that now would be a good time to leave and began to push the cart back to the front desk.

"S-Sasuke, wait-" She froze in her tracks when an icy look was thrown her way from over her crush's shoulder, the look clearly conveying that he doesn't want her to follow him.

"Its none of your business." He told her in a flat tone, proceeding with heading back to his destination when her shoulders slumped and head hung low with defeat, pink locks hiding her depressed face.

 _"Sasuke, I heard from Naruto that you have some homeless girl living with you now." Sakura started after getting over her speechlessness from seeing the shirtless Uchiha, dressed only in some sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hips. She gulped silently, cheeks burning as she tried to keep herself from openly gawking at his exposed body, though she couldn't help the quick darts she shot at his lower body, silently hoping that the sweatpants would fall down._

 _"Hn." He grunted, bags under his eyes showing his tiredness very obviously - not that she would notice since she was looking at everything but his cranky face._

 _It was too early in the morning for this shit._

 _And being interrupted from his sleep is one of the best ways to irritate Sasuke._

 _"What do you want?" He grumbled, after a few seconds of silence with the pinkette getting distracted by throwing his body continuous glances._

 _"Oh! Uhm...I-I wanted to make you an offer...Sasuke," she muttered, shyly glancing up at him through her lashes._

 _She continued when he didn't answer, a hand coming up to twirl pink strands around her finger, "that girl living with you," she tried to peek into his house to see if she could spot who this lucky girl getting the privilege to live with Sasuke is but he merely crossed his arms and moved his body so that she couldn't see inside, Hinata was still sleeping in his room and couldn't be seen - but that doesn't mean he appreciates her peeping in his home. "Well, I wanted to tell you that I'd be happy to take her off your hands and let her live with me."_

 _She didn't take notice of his narrowed eyes and continued, confidence growing with each word, "since I know you don't like girls around you all the time and I know you probably took her in out of the goodness of your heart but I also know it must be such a burden to take care of her and I'm sure you're probably trying to find a nice way to get her out of your house - so I just thought it would be a good idea to offer you my help."_

 _The grouchy Uchiha had to suppress a growl as the babbling girl continued talking as if she knew everything about him._

 _Why does everybody always assume they know what he wants everytime?_

 _"You don't know anything about me, stop talking as if you do." He hissed, slamming the door rudely in her face before she could respond._

 _But he was still able to hear her through the wooden door, "oh...uhm sorry Sasuke...but if you do change your mind, call me." He looked down as a piece of paper with her number scrawled on it was shoved through the bottom of his door._

 _Picking it up, he crumbled the paper in the palm of his hand as he threw it in the trash where all her other attempts to give him her number has gone._

The Uchiha scoffed, stacking more books from the return bin onto the cart.

As if he'd just let her take Hinata away _._

 **xXx**

Seeing the lovestruck pinkette once today was already bad enough; having to come home after work to find his door open and a certain persistent female kneeling by the pool, staring curiously at the creature who sent her her own curious stare back was enough to grate on his nerves.

"What are you doing in here?" He growled, fingers tightening on the bag of fish he was carrying; not appreciating the idea of his home being invaded without his permission.

Only Naruto can get away with breaking into his house.

"Oh, Sasuke, hi!" She greeted as if it was normal to be waiting in his home uninvited.

"I just wanted to, you know, say hi to Hinata..and the front door was unlocked, so I figured it was okay to come in," she explained, turning back to the mermaid with a small smile.

That was an outright lie, Sasuke's pretty damn sure that she only came because she probably wanted to invite Hinata to stay with her to get the woman away from him and out of his house. But besides a regular woman she instead found a mermaid and Sasuke noticed that she decided to change tactics.

"I know Naruto said that Hinata gained some...unusual features but I didn't think it was this unique," she continued without waiting for him to reply, "you know, Sasuke, this is a really rare find!"

"Mermaids have never been discovered before, you should tell Shiho about this. She'd be glad to learn about Hinata and tell the scientific community - it's a major discovery, you could make a lot of money!" Her smile was growing wider with eyes that glittered up at him, waiting for him to approve of her idea. "You could be rich and famous for making the discovery of a lifetime, Sasuke!"

"No." The pinkette felt her excitement deflate in just that one word coupled with the unchanging cold expression the handsome man was sporting.

Her glossy lips opened and closed as she grappled with words to persuade him to give away this mysterious creature, "b...but...why not?" Was all she managed to sputter out weakly.

"Because she's mine."

He didn't even have to think about it.

Her lips tugged down in a disappointed frown as jade eyes wandered from the male to the mermaid (who was now watching tv instead of listening to the two talk), to staring down at her hands in thought. After a few seconds of silence, to which Sasuke was just about to tell her to get out, Sakura lifted her head to look up at her crush with hard eyes.

"Sasuke, do you even know if she wants to stay here? Maybe she would prefer to stay in the ocean where she belongs." She tried, hands clenching the material of her pants to quench her nervousness, eyes drifting from his icy gaze to instead stare at the collar of his shirt.

"How...how would you know if she even likes staying here. You think she likes being confined in this tiny little pool compared to the wide open ocean?" Her teeth worried her bottom lip as she contemplated her next words carefully, "you're...you're basically keeping her trapped here as your personal pet."

"Don't assume you know what she wants," Sasuke snarled out, pointing a resolute finger at the still open door. "Out."

The pink haired woman's head lowered with dejection as usual. And honestly, he's gotten so used to the sight of her looking like a kicked puppy at his biting words that Sasuke doesn't even feel guilty anymore at the usual scene. Before when they were younger, he tried to soften his words so that he wasn't so harsh on the female - because despite how he acts, the Uchiha wasn't heartless enough to purposefully want to make a girl cry - but when it comes to fangirls, giving them just a bit of kindness gives the wrong impression and leads to them invading his space once again.

When he tried to be nicer by telling the lovestruck girl that he only sees her as a friend, she quickly took it upon herself to assume that he's opening up to her and seemed to get it stuck in her fantasy filled brain that friendship was just the first step for him falling head over heels for her instead of realizing that his words was just his way of trying to be gentle in letting her down. She then decided that invading his personal space (constantly, might he add) would also increase her chances in getting him to like her as more then a friend so that she could eventually acquire him as her personal trophy boyfriend to show off to all the other girls. She certainly had no problem waving it in every females face that he has atleast acknowledged her and considers her a friend.

Though to be honest, his supposed 'soft spot' for her only came because of Naruto. If not for him being his best friend, who for whatever reason, adores the rather violent and aggressive (atleast towards the blonde in question) female - if not him, then the raven haired male wouldn't have any problem acting like the female didn't exist.

But after years of her not taking the hint that he's just not interested at all, the Uchiha stopped caring about being nice at all and even had to keep himself from being violent with the woman when she consistently pushed her feelings that he did not want onto him. He's honestly gotten sick of it and has decided that he will just be as harsh and blunt as he wants until she learns to give up.

Even if he has to deal with Naruto bitching his ear off about making Sakura sad, it was certainly better then listening to her spout love confessions one after another, thinking that if she tries hard enough that he'll give in.

Yeah right.

She doesn't even acknowledge Naruto's feelings half the time and nobody tries to guilt trip her about that - why should he be obligated to acknowledge her feelings just because she's a girl?

His narrowed eyes watched her slouched form drag her feet all the way to the door, stopping she turned her head to tell him one last thing.

"It's still not right, you really should think about giving her to the science community; they could provide her with a bigger pool...or release her back into the ocean where she came from." His teeth grinded together as he held back the urge to snap an insult at the way she talked about Hinata as if she was a wild animal.

Not trusting his mouth, the man of the house waited impatiently until she was out of the doorway and promptly slammed the door roughly, making sure to lock it this time as he threw off his shoes to stomp into the kitchen and shove the fish into the freezer.

Coming back into the living room, he found that Hinata was still watching the tv with a smile - more then likely not hearing a single word of the frustrating conversation. Taking long strides over, the frowning male squatted down besides the pool and grabbed the remote to turn off the tv.

The mermaid automatically turned to him with a displeased pout. Ignoring the endearing expression, Sasuke stared straight into his guest's large eyes with complete seriousness.

"Tell me the truth Hinata. Do you like living here?" There was no delay in her reaction as the indigo haired woman sent him a warm smile and frantic nods of her head.

He didn't even realize how tensed up he was until she answered and he felt his muscles relax in response.

"Do you," he'll admit, he was a bit hesitant to ask this next question, "miss the ocean? Would you prefer to go back there then stay here?"

He was pleasantly surprised when she looked absolutely abhorred at the idea of having to go back to the sea, her head swung from side to side rapidly.

He had to keep himself from smiling at the stupid fluttering feeling that filled his belly at her answer.

"I thought so, you still hate the ocean, don't you?"

 _"I hate the ocean," the indigo haired woman commented offhandedly one day when they were sitting on the sands of the beach, she was just staring blankly into the low lapping waves as he twisted some of her silky strands between the pads of his fingers, admiring the blue sheen it gave off in the setting sun._

 _Her words drew his attention from her hair, to her content face staring deep into the dark blue, "why is that?" After all, the beach is where he found her._

 _Releasing a low sigh, she lowered her head to rest against her arms that lay along her drawn up knees, her soft lavender orbs caught his curious onyx ones, lips pulling up into that familiar warm smile that could instantly calm the Uchiha._

 _"Because the ocean is so cold, dark, and most of all, boring," her dull eyes then lit up blissfully at her next words and Sasuke couldn't bring himself to look away - she could be calling him a dumbass with hair that looks like a ducks ass and he would still be staring like an enamored idiot. "I prefer the land by far, it's so fun and full of life; nothing could ever tear my love for the land away."_

 **xXx**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows!**

 **Warning for drug use and lemon.**

 **xXx**

 _The sun was hot as usual but the cool breeze that blew, ruffling raven strands was quite pleasant for the male. Shrugging his shoulder to adjust the strap of his bag, the quiet man continued with a leisure pace towards his destination._

 _Sounds of the waves continuously crashing onto the sand of the empty beach were common noise for the Uchiha who enjoyed the emptiness. But today the lapping water was also accompanied by the low tone of a gentle voice humming an unfamiliar song._

 _Softening his steps until he wasn't able to be heard by whoever was occupying what he liked to claim as his beach, the Uchiha placed a careful foot onto the sand and looked ahead to see a head of long indigo strands billowing in the air behind the body of a small female. He had to admit that once he got closer and thus was able to hear the humming better - he had to say the voice was rather pleasant and soothing to listen too; it almost reminded him of his mother's voice when she would hum to him in her beautiful voice when he was child to calm him down._

 _And this mysterious woman was in his spot that he liked to take when he would go to the beach to relax._

 _Yes, he had taken it upon himself to silently claim a spot and didn't particularly like when someone would take it without permission._

 _Yes, Sasuke is petty like that._

 _He doesn't care._

 _That spot is his._

 _He just hoped that this woman stealing his spot wasn't a fangirl and began to purposely make his presence known by dragging his feet obnoxiously along the sand. He almost regretted his action when the enticing humming was cut off as the girl twisted her upper body to look behind with wide lavender eyes._

 _Her eyes were unique and shining with such endless curiosity that he had to force himself to not get lost in them as he remembered why he forced her attention onto himself._

 _"You're in my spot," he muttered gruffly, onyx eyes staring down at the female past his nose._

 _"O-oh, I'm sorry." Surprisingly, the woman didn't even question him and his grumbling of her sitting in his spot. She merely scooted over a few feet and proceeded to hug her knees to her chest as she went back to staring at the hypnotizing waves._

 _Plopping down onto the soft sand, the Uchiha placed his backpack down between his knees and unzipped it. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see the woman glance curiously at him as he pulled out his bong._

 _Having quickly set it up and breathing in the addicting smoke, Sasuke immediately felt his muscles relax, all tenseness melting away as he released a breath full of gray smoke into the air. Glancing at the quiet female, the handsome male was surprised to see her back to staring out at the sea, minding her own business instead of watching him like he expected every person of the opposite and sometimes even the same sex would do._

 _He was somewhat grateful that she atleast didn't stick her nose in his business and try to tell him what's good for him and what's not. But then again, he didn't know if he should also feel offended that she was ignoring him so easily._

 _He doesn't know if maybe the smoke was making him too relaxed or what, but all he knew was that he wanted to hear the mysterious female's melodic voice again._

 _"Why did you stop humming?" He murmured with lips hovering over the opening of the long glass in his possession._

 _"You want me to continue?" She questioned back softly, eyes still passively watching the deep blue._

 _Instead of answering, the Uchiha took in another breath to fill his lungs with smoke. As if knowing what he wanted even without his answer, the woman went back to her gentle humming._

 _Onyx orbs slid shut as the man released a slow sigh, the breeze pushing the cloud of tainted air back in his face as he began to slouch lazily over the glass. The combination of the stimulant and the woman's bewitching voice was enough to place the raven haired male into his own personal little nirvana._

 _"What's your name?" He found himself asking without thinking._

 _Pausing in her humming, the woman took a second to stare at him before deciding to answer, "Hinata...you?" Her pink lips, pulled up into a warm smile that had his stomach twisting and turning in response._

 _He blamed it on the weed._

 _"Sasuke," he answered around a cloud of smoke._

 _"Well, it's nice to meet you Sasuke." She giggled. A nice, sweet giggle that reminded him of little bells, not the typical high pitched fake giggles that he usually associated with the opposite sex._

 _They settled back into a comfortable silence - well, silence on his side, Hinata went back to humming; not that he had any complaints about that as he smoked as much as he could._

 _It was later in the day when the sun was beginning to set and he was laying tiredly on the sand while the female continued to hum diligently that the Uchiha realized how hungry he was as his abdomen released a rather loud growl. He was more then ready to leave, but the woman didn't look like she was planning to leave anytime soon._

 _Bloodshot eyes turned to the body sitting near them. "Hey, you gonna go home anytime soon?"_

 _The humming was finally cut off as she turned her head down to stare at her toes burying themselves in the warm sand. "Uhm...I-I'll just be sleeping..here."_

 _An eyebrow rose questioningly. "You don't have a home?"_

 _White teeth nibbled lightly on her bottom lip as the head of indigo shook from side to side in response._

 _Maybe it was her gorgeous eyes that resembled pearls, maybe it was her mesmerizing voice that he spent hours listening too, maybe it was just because she was quite the eye candy; hell, maybe it was just because he was currently high as a kite - but something about her had him captivated and made him interested in learning more._

 _"If you promise to let me listen to your voice again...then I'll let you stay at my place." He offered mindlessly, standing up and lifting his bag onto his shoulder when his stomach released another angry growl at its hunger going unfulfilled._

 _Thankfully for him, it didn't take her long to agree to his offer with that same smile that sent his already tight stomach flipping around like a damn dolphin once again._

The low volume of pop music slipped into the once slumbering Uchiha's ears, his eyes lifting slightly to see that his tv was on already and could bet that a certain mermaid was responsible for it. He grimaced at the ache that lingered on his back from once again sleeping on the floor next to his beloved guest's pool.

After that old dream of memories past, Sasuke was now craving to breath in some of that toxic smoke.

Managing to push himself off the ground, the Uchiha drug his feet all the way to his room to get his item that could satisfy his craving. Coming back into the living room with his bong filled with water and grass, lighter held tight in his other hand, the man laid back against the edge of the pool.

Groaning at the minor body aches, he couldn't suppress a smirk when familiar arms twined around his shoulders with a head laying comfortably against his shoulder. "Morning Hinata." She brushed a hand carefully along his chest in response.

Flicking open the lighter, the raven waited until the flame heated up the water inside the glass until it was bubbling and producing the desired smoke within it. Leaning down he breathed in a hefty amount of smoke, lifting his head, he was just about to release it when a hand cupped his cheek and turned him until he was face to face with the aquatic female, impish smile tugged across her lips.

His heavy lidded eyes shut when she closed the space, pressing open lips to his sealed ones, waiting patiently. Carefully, so that she doesn't get overwhelmed, the Uchiha slowly blew a steady stream of smoke from his mouth to hers until she pulled away to cough violently, unable to handle it.

He smirked and shook his head in response to her reaction, "you couldn't handle it before when you insisted on trying, what makes you think you can handle it now?" She shrugged her shoulders, smiling weakly once she got over her coughing fit.

Yes, he now believes that this is his Hinata - he no longer believes that this is just some coincidental look a like, there was just too much evidence proving that she is the Hinata that was previously human.

She soon leaned back down to snuggle into his neck as he finished up his bong, inwardly wishing that Hinata still had her voice so that she could make him fully relaxed again. His head fell back to lay lax against her shoulder as her plush lips pressed against the pulse of his neck, her hand that was rubbing his chest soothingly, stealthily lowering by the second until the the tips of her sharp nails were tickling his abdomen teasingly.

"Hinata," he whispered huskily in response to her touches. He was very sure that the weed was the reason for his sudden arousal but he couldn't resist as his long fingers encircled her tiny wrist to lead her hand down until her palm was pressing onto the forming bulge showing through his sweatpants.

Swallowing a groan at the friction of her palming him through his pants, Sasuke couldn't help but eye the sharp claws lingering dangerously close to his inner thighs and thus his groin.

Even if it was pleasurable, the risk of getting his precious little Sasuke sliced open was way too high for his liking.

"Wait...Hinata," he breathed, gripping the mermaid's wrist to keep her from tugging down his sweatpants in order to release his aroused flesh into the open. He caught her inquiring gaze in his glazed over orbs, "do you remember the way you pleasured me before?"

Catching the way his onyx orbs lowered down to her ample bosom, the indigo haired female grinned and unwrapped her arms from around him as she scooted back so that he could step into the pool in front of her. Lowering himself into the shallow water, the Uchiha suppressed a shiver at the cool temperature - though it did nothing to lessen his arousal as his hands grabbed the edge of his pants to lower it until his erection was exposed to the eager aquatic female's lavender eyes.

Drifting closer until she was settled between his parted legs, Hinata reached back to undo her bikini top. Letting it carelessly drop to the water as her breasts appeared in full view to the desire filled eyes of her host.

Sasuke couldn't hold back the satisfied grunt once his guest settled her upper half into his lap, generous globes of flesh engulfing his hardness in their soft hold. He had to fight back the urge to close his dark eyes once the mermaid used her hands to press her breasts together as she began to slowly slide them up and down his twitching shaft, the sloshing water only providing more pleasure for the panting Uchiha. He didn't want to block out the view of lavender orbs staring up at him lustfully with red dusting along her pale cheeks as her chest slid vigorously in his lap, a smile crossing her pink lips once his large hands covered her own to aid her in moving as his hips began to thrust up to gain more of the desired friction he seeked, the tip of his shaft now peeking out from her cleavage with every upward thrust of his hips only to vanish seconds afterwards to make another quick appearance.

Releasing a groan, Sasuke leaned back against the pool edge as his hips picked up in speed, surging upwards till his pelvis was slapping roughly against the indigo haired female's breasts who could only watch his pleasured face in fascination as she watched him come undone before her eyes.

This was amazing.

It almost reminded him of his first time with Hinata.

And that was a time he could never forget.

 _Plush lips pressed down eagerly against his as a tongue slipped between his parted lips to tangle hungrily with his own, dominating his mouth easily as her hands skimmed along his naked chest playfully - his shirt having long since been removed and strewn on the floor alongside the female's own shirt._

 _For someone who's usually shy and docile Hinata was pretty assertive in bed._

 _Her lips eventually released his from her passionate assault to allow him to breath as she slid down his form to nip and suck lightly along the pale skin of his neck. Panting heavily, the Uchiha lifted a trembling hand to brush through the silky indigo strands as Hinata kept herself occupied with marking his flesh with love bites. Her shapely hips ground down roughly against his and Sasuke just barely bit down the moan as he bucked up in response._

 _"Hinata."_

 _"Hm?" Her tongue sliding along the column of his neck was incredibly distracting but he felt the need to ask._

 _"Have you...done this before?" His hand brushed along her exposed back gently as she peeled her face away from his neck to gaze down at him with those entrancing lavender eyes._

 _"Yes," she answered in her melodic voice and he couldn't help his eyes narrowing as he thought back to when she told him about her old boyfriend that she previously lived with - some guy named Sasori. His hand rubbed her back possessively unable to stop himself from wondering how much times the two had sex._

 _It irked him to think that some other guy once had his grimy hands all over his indigo haired siren._

 _"What about you?" She murmured, sliding her nails teasingly along his abdomen and gaining a shiver in return._

 _His dark eyes darting to stare off to the side with pink cheeks answered her question for her, "I...never really took an interest in the opposite sex before - all the females here are so overbearing."_

 _She blinked at him, surprised that he never took advantage of his good looks before._

 _It was thanks to years of practice that he was able to retain his emotionless facade as he let his eyes slide back to capture hers as he reluctantly spoke the next words, "So I...might not be as good as your previous boyfriend."_

 _His stomach tightened delightfully when her pink lips lifted into a gentle smile from his honesty as she leaned down to press a soft kiss to his mouth, "That's okay...just let me make you feel good for your first time." And with that she slid down his body, parting his legs so she could settle between them as she unbuttoned and tugged his pants down just low enough to let his erection free from its confinement._

 _Lifting himself up to lean on his elbows, Sasuke watched as she reached forward to wrap her smooth fingers around his shaft. Running her thumb lightly along the underside, the indigo haired female brought her face close to the twitching flesh, eyeing the bead of liquid glistening at the tip._

 _"Hinata, you don't hav-ngh," the Uchiha was cut off once the woman took a tentative lick before latching her lips around the mushroom like head and suckling gently. Squeezing the base lightly, she stroked the hot flesh slowly as her head bobbed along the top swiftly._

 _His hands fisted into the bedsheets once her mouth slipped off of him with a pop choosing to instead run her tongue along the entire length of his shaft, making sure to cover it thoroughly in saliva for what she planned for next. The raven haired male was hardly prepared for the feeling of his sensitive member being surrounded in pillowy flesh as Hinata pressed her breasts together, smiling impishly at the moan that escaped the inexperienced male as his dark eyes snapped shut in pleasure finding himself unable to keep them open as the soft mounds began to slide tortuously slow along his trapped shaft._

 _Arms trembling from the effort of holding his upper half up, the Uchiha could hardly believe how much pleasure a female could give him - it beat smoking pot by a mile._

 _"Ugh, Hinata...I'm gonna.." At his words, the indigo haired woman pulled away to begin shedding her pants and underwear, unable to suppress a smile at the low groan from the disappointed male at having his climax delayed. Pressing the palms of her hands against his hard chest, Hinata gently pushed him to lay on his back as she climbed onto his abdomen._

 _"J-just hold on a little longer." She whispered, lifting herself as she reached down to align his throbbing manhood to her glistening entrance._

 _"Wait," Sasuke gripped her hips, stopping her before she can lower herself onto him, "I don't have a condom."_

 _"That's fine," she panted, sliding the tip of his shaft languidly along her slit as she patiently waited for his permission to continue. "I'm sterile, y-you don't have to worry about protection."_

 _At his nod, the bluenette instantly aimed his tip to her entrance and carefully began to lower herself, steadily engulfing his member to the hilt. Her hazy eyes watched as the male beneath her squeezed his dark orbs shut as the pleasure of being inside her was like nothing he's ever felt before, his teeth bit down on his tongue to contain the moans that threatened to escape, cheeks burning red like the tomatoes that he loved so much._

 _Placing her hands on his chest for leverage, Hinata slowly lifted her hips almost to the tip before making a quick descent downwards where a surprised moan was ripped out of the raven haired man at the sudden action. He grunted, chest heaving in heavy pants as his hands fisted the bedsheets tightly at the feeling of her milky walls massaging the length of his shaft that was currently burrowed within her._

 _Rolling her hips, Hinata moaned as she once again lifted her hips to slide back down, keeping a languid pace as she took in his expression. She only began to pick up the pace once the Uchiha stopped trying to shred the bedsheets and instead slipped his hands up until they were settled onto shapely hips, gripping it tightly and silently urging her to break out of the leisurely speed she was using._

 _Leaning down until her chest was pressed against his, Hinata slammed her hips down roughly against his, smiling at the groan that escaped without his permission. Eyelids lifting a bit to spot the mischievous smile the red faced female was sporting, Sasuke decided to get a bit of revenge by digging the heels of his feet into the mattress as he surged his hips up powerfully into the indigo haired female and gaining a loud moan at the unexpected movement much to his delight._

 _Sasuke loves her voice even when she moans - especially when she moans.  
_

 _Sealing their lips together, the couple smothered their moans with each other's mouths as Hinata began to bounce rapidly in his lap, the bed springs squeaked in protest to their frantic movements as Sasuke squeezed the flesh gathered in his hands to the point that he was sure that she would have hand shaped bruises on her hips the next day._

 _"Fuck," Sasuke groaned as he pumped upwards like a piston into the moaning female, he was so close already._

 _But he was determined to make her finish before him._

 _Pushing his chest until she was sitting upright again, Hinata continued her rigorous bouncing as she snatched one of his hands from her hips, moving it until it was settled at where they were joined, dark eyes watched through his blurry vision as she pressed his thumb to a sensitive nerve that rested near the top of her slit and rubbed it in a circle._

 _Immediately catching onto what she wanted, Sasuke pressed his thumb down roughly and rubbed the bead vigorously, hoping that this will help in getting her to finish soon; he wasn't sure how much longer he would last._

 _Sure enough, after just a few more thrusts, Hinata let out a loud cry as she collapsed onto the male with a shudder, insides convulsing and squeezing the shaft invading it deliciously until Sasuke saw white as his hips thrust up in jerky movements with each spurt of warm liquid from his member._

 _The two laid there panting as they basked in the after throes of their climax. Once she recovered from her own personal euphoria; Hinata smiled shyly up at the now exhausted man._

 _"How was your first t-time?" She murmured, stroking a hand idly along his collarbone as she waited for his response._

 _"It was...good." Suppressing a giggle at his awkwardness at expressing his feelings, Hinata pushed herself up to send him a cheeky grin._

 _"Maybe next time you can be on top."_

 _Smirking, Sasuke flicked her nose lightly, "Hn."_

Gathering his wits, the relieved Uchiha fixed his pants and stumbled to his feet as he easily picked up the lavender eyed mermaid, intending to give both of them a shower now that they've gotten the friskiness out of their system.

 **xXx**

Placing Hinata back into her pool, Sasuke motioned her to wait - not that she could go anywhere anyways - as he darted off to the kitchen for a second. He soon came back with a plastic bag clutched in his arms as he sat down in front of the pool.

His bloodshot eyes darted down to the bag as he brought out a medium sized white box and despite his hatred for sweets, his stomach rumbled heavily at the delicious smell that drifted into his nostrils.

Opening the cover, he lifted the box up for the curious mermaid to see, "I got your favorite food yesterday. Cinnamon rolls, since you seem to not be a big fan of the fish I figured you might enjoy this instead." Piercing the sugared bread with a fork, Sasuke was surprised to see that Hinata didn't look as enthusiastic for the glazed treat as she used to be.

But nonetheless he held up the fork towards her to which she then took a tentative bite. Within seconds, her hand shot up to cover her mouth as she tried her best to withhold a gag.

"What the hell," Sasuke murmured with narrowed eyes, very much confused at the unexpected reaction towards her beloved dessert, "did your taste buds change or something?"

At her nod, Sasuke felt his lips tugging down even further as he now found himself stumped in what to feed her.

"Well, if you don't like fish and can't handle eating your favorite food...then what can you eat?" Sasuke felt a chill race up his spine when she immediately grabbed his hand to bring to her parted lips, tongue licking hungrily up the pale flesh, sharp teeth brushing dangerously over the heightened pulse in his wrist.

He must be way too high again.

He just has to be imagining the fact that Hinata is telling him that she hungers for human flesh.

 **xXx**

 **I do have the horror genre tagged for a reason. c:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Regarding the questions of some of the guests: yes, I've had the horror genre tagged since the first chapter, I'm surprised that a lot of people didn't notice it before but then again the first couple chapters had nothing that would indicate horror. xD and for the second guest, no Hinata is only a mermaid no vampire mix.**

 **Warning for blood and death (though I won't be going into too much detail with deaths in this fic.)**

 **xXx**

"C'mon Hinata, you need to eat," Sasuke grumbled, pushing a piece of cooked fish to the mermaid's pressed lips, nudging it and trying to pry them open to force the piece of food through, "open."

But she merely pushed his pesky hand away as she moved back to lay lethargically in the middle of the pool, giving him her back and curling up into a ball. The Uchiha released a growl of frustration as he dropped the white meat of the fish back onto the plate.

It's been a few days since that hand licking incident that Sasuke preferred to pretend was a figment of his imagination. But the fact that the aquatic woman has now been refusing any and all food that he's been offering tells him that he very much wasn't imagining what her preference of food is.

Doesn't mean that he can't try and sway her away from her choice of food.

"Hinata, come here," he commanded, bristling when she denied him with a stubborn shake of her head.

He thought for a moment, curling a finger beneath his chin. He doesn't like it but who knows maybe she would need it.

"Hinata...do you want to go back to the ocean and hunt for your food? Is that what you would prefer?" Still, the woman shook her head in refusal and Sasuke quickly found himself irritated at her pickiness, he could clearly see that the lack of food was draining her and making her very tired - sucking out all the life and energy that he adored the most out of her.

"...Do you.." He already knows he's not going to like the answer to this, "want to eat a...human?"

The way she shot up so quick with hopeful, hunger filled eyes concerned the raven. A pink tongue slipped eagerly over her pointed teeth as she sent him a hurried nod.

Without a word, the man stood up and walked away to the kitchen, pearl orbs burning into his back curiously the entire way. The pleased smile was quickly washed off of the mermaid's face when her host eventually came back with another frozen fish in his hands.

"I'm sorry," he bent down to place the fish into the water, choosing to remain oblivious to the teal fin that immediately shoved the marine animal to the edge of the pool and far away from her, "but you're just going to have to deal with this."

His lowered eyes drifted to stare blankly off to the side, unable to bring himself to look at her pouting face before he ends up doing something stupid - like giving in and bringing her a human to snack on. "What you want...is not something I can provide you with." He mumbled beneath his breath.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Sasuke decided that he should go get ready for work. Sending Hinata a parting glance, he shook his head and released a faint sigh at the sight of her once again curling back into a lethargic ball in the middle of the pool.

Stripping out of his clothes and stepping into the bath, Sasuke turned on the showerhead and let the warm water stream over his frustrated form.

He's sure that once she can't handle the hunger anymore is when she'll stop being stubborn and eat the fish instead of craving for humans.

 **xXx**

Onyx eyes stared hard at the choices of seafood laid before them behind a glass window. The worker standing behind the counter scratched the back of his head awkwardly at the fact that the stone faced man had yet to acknowledge him, even after he had greeted him a few minutes ago; choosing to instead bestow the displayed seafood with a cold glare. Expelling a low sigh, the young man behind the counter couldn't help but wonder how long this strange man was planning to stare down the seafood.

He had other things to do and he'd prefer not too waste his time sitting here and doing nothing.

All he knew was that this guy better buy something if he was gonna be rude enough to ignore him and take his sweet ass time deciding what he wants.

A few more minutes of awkward silence and shifting from foot to foot and the boy decided that screw it, he's gonna go do something else since the man was still standing in front of the counter like a statue and not ordering anything.

He was just about to walk off when a deep voice forced him to pause in his tracks, "hey."

Startled, the worker stumbled a bit before regaining his footing and turning to the man - who's dark gaze was now locked on him, gulping the boy sent him a sheepish grin as he scrambled to get back to where he was originally standing.

"Y-yes sir? How may I help you?" He couldn't help the stutter with that blank stare the customer was sending. Does that man realize how intimidating his gaze is?

Thankfully for him, those black orbs drifted from his flustered face to stare back down into the glass as the man pointed a finger at the tray of shrimp, "I want a pound of those."

Nodding, the worker hurriedly scooped up the shrimp to place into a plastic container. Right as he was weighing the seafood, the silence surrounding the two was broken as a loud, obnoxious voice boomed from behind the now irritated looking customer.

"Hey bastard, what are you doing?!" The blonde shouted, slinging an arm across his brooding friend's shoulder and shaking him cheerfully. The worker smiled at the grinning male when he waved at him - amazing, that such an aloof looking man was friends with such a happy go lucky guy.

Shrugging the blonde's arm off his shoulder, Sasuke stepped in front of the register as the worker began to ring up his order.

"What the hell do you want idiot?" Sasuke grumbled, fishing out his wallet and pulling out the required amount of bills.

"Hi, Sasuke!" A dark eye twitched once the familiar voice filtered into his ear from behind him, the pinkette was beaming at him happily as she waited for him to turn around and greet her.

But was instead disappointed when the raven proceeded with handing his cash over to the cashier - not even bothering to acknowledge her presence as her smiling face quickly fell in sadness to the point that even the worker felt bad for her.

Naruto, however, was not having it once be spotted his crush's depressed expression, "Hey Sasuke! Stop being such an asshole, you could atleast say hi!"

Stuffing his change into his wallet, Sasuke ignored the blonde screaming in his ear. Naruto growled at the Uchiha tuning him out until he noticed the container of shrimp that the worker pushed across the counter.

"Hey, I didn't know you like shrimp," the blonde eyed the seafood curiously before letting his blue eyes drift up to the pale face of his best friend questionably.

"It's for Hinata." Was the only answer he was given before the raven haired male began to stalk off to head back home.

Clenching her fists in frustration, Sakura lifted her head, determined as she stared at the spiky black strands of her crush, "Wait, Sasuke!" She called, running after him with Naruto immediately following right behind.

Gripping his arm, the pinkette stopped him in his tracks and flinched at the icy look that she received from touching him. But she refused to let go as she stared down at her feet with red cheeks.

"Uhm...I wanted to ask you...if you would have..dinner with me-us," she quickly corrected when she remembered that she did invite Naruto earlier; she knows the blonde would be the only way that she could get the Uchiha to agree to her invitation.

"No." He didn't have time for this, he needed to go home and see if he could force feed Hinata these shrimps.

Shaking her hands off his arm, Sasuke was gonna start walking again when he was once again forced to stop when another hand gripped his arm and yanked him back. The Uchiha had to suppress a growl as his dark eyes met blue eyes glaring right back into his own.

"Stop being such an asshole Sasuke and come with us to dinner," the blonde growled aggressively into his irritated face, not in the least bit scared of the death glare being sent his way. "It's her birthday, be nice to her for once."

Scowling at the stubbornness of the whiskered male, Sasuke was extremely tempted to say no just to piss him off further. But he also realized that if he said no, then Naruto would end up losing out on having dinner with Sakura - he knows for a fact that the pinkette will just cancel any plans for dinner if he were to refuse.

And after living with the blonde and his family his whole life after the loss of his own family - the Uchiha could silently admit that he thought of the blonde as a brother and the closest friend that he has. It would be cruel of him to refuse and leave the idiot hanging.

Besides, he wouldn't have to stay too long anyways; Hinata won't have to wait too long for him and she does still have that fish with her in the pool.

"Fine," Sasuke grumbled, his eyes darting to catch the delighted expression on the pinkette's face before flitting back to the grinning blonde, "but you're staying between us."

Raising a brow, Naruto glanced at the pink haired woman who's smile now looked strained as she nodded and agreed to the Uchiha's terms. As long as he stays with them for a bit, she had no problems with it.

 **xXx**

Adjusting her glasses, Shiho glanced down at the piece of paper with the address scrawled down on it. Stopping in front of the lone house located in front of the beach, the blonde woman took a quick glance around at all the surrounding trees and dirt road.

"Whoa, she wasn't lying when she said he lived in an isolated area," there was literally no other houses in view - guess the Uchiha family liked their privacy when they were alive.

Shivering when a cool breeze blew across the exposed flesh of her calves, Shiho took another cautionary glance at her surroundings. Only hearing the trees rustling from the wind and waves lapping along the shore, her only light being provided by the moon, the blonde took a nervous step towards the dark house that only looked more ominous by the second.

"How can he stand to live here by himself?" She murmured to herself, taking a careful step up the stairs. She honestly would have preferred to have come here in the day where she could feel more secure but Sakura insisted that she go at night so she could sneak inside the house since the Uchiha would never let her see this mermaid that he's been harboring.

The pinkette did inform her that she would distract the Uchiha so she could have enough time to see this mysterious creature, hopefully get some pictures of it while she can. Smiling, the blonde couldn't help the excitement that was bubbling within her - she can't wait to see an actual mermaid! Finally, a new creature that she could study and learn about.

Though she was anxious about trespassing, Shiho wasn't able to resist the urge to reach out to the door knob and push open the door, excited to reveal the treasure hidden within. She was amazed that the Uchiha really does leave his door unlocked when he's out as her wide eyes glanced around the unfamiliar home cloaked in darkness.

But she didn't want to turn on the lights and possibly alert anybody that would walk by - however rare that chance would be. Being as quiet as she could, the blonde carefully closed the door with care.

Turning back around, she allowed whatever moonlight that slipped into the windows to illuminate the area for her. Blinking, she squinted as she spotted what looked like water shimmering in the middle of the room. Upon taking a few cautious steps closer, she was able to deduce that it was a miniature pool set up in the living room.

She bit her lip as her stomach fluttered in joy at the sight of a dark figure laying motionless in the middle of the shallow water and could only assume that this was the mermaid the jade eyed woman spoke about.

"Hello?" She whispered, wondering if maybe it would respond to her voice; she really did not want to startle it.

She paused, standing a couple feet in front of the pool once the figure began to move. Her heart pounded in anticipation when the upper half of the creature rose excruciatingly slow. Thanks to the silver moonlight, she was able to see long indigo strands blanketing the creatures upper half from her view, keeping her from seeing even the features of its face.

"It's okay," she spoke softly, taking another small step forward, "I won't hurt you."

She couldn't help the involuntary step back when the mermaid suddenly swam to the edge of the pool where she was standing, thick indigo hair still shrouding the aquatic being from view. She gulped, heart pounding rapidly as she waited for it to make any other movements.

Eventually, the mermaid lifted its face up towards her and Shiho immediately felt her stomach flutter pleasantly at the innocence that seemed to exude from the creatures soft face. Wide, entrancing lavender orbs stared into her own blue eyes hidden behind thick glasses curiously. She couldn't help the gleeful smile when the creature tilted its head cutely and reached out its hands towards her.

Despite the sharp claws in plain view, Shiho couldn't help but feel like that this mermaid was harmless. Nothing that looked that innocent could be dangerous.

Finally letting her guard down, the blonde took a few steps forward until she was at the edge of the pool and kneeled down so she could be face to face with the mermaid.

"Hello there," she greeted, allowing the mermaid to cup her cheeks gently, cradling her face in the palms of her wet hands. Shiho blushed when the mermaid sent her a warm smile, lavender eyes bright with ecstasy.

"Hehe, well, it's nice to meet you to-" She was cut off with a wince when she suddenly felt like needles were pricking the sides of her head and immediately realized that it was the mermaid's claws.

"Uhm..s-sweetie, you're holding a bit too ti-"

The last thing that Shiho saw was wide lavender eyes crazed with hunger and a cheshire grin lined with razor sharp teeth.

 **xXx**

Sasuke grumbled as he stomped down the dirt path leading to his home, the two idiots drove him up the wall with their bickering. Naruto's loud voice was already bad enough but add in Sakura's screeching and it was just unbearable. Sure, he wanted to help Naruto get closer to his crush but he hates that he has to suffer by staying with the two.

Feeling the container of shrimp, he swore when he felt that the once frozen seafood was now warm.

Oh well.

Hinata can still eat it.

Even if he has to force her.

Stepping up the stairs, he pushed open the door; only to scrunch up his face in disgust once the powerful smell of copper assaulted his nose.

"What the fuck," he muttered, blindly reaching to the side until he found the light switch that he flicked up without hesitation.

Onyx orbs widened in shock at the once clear water that was now a tainted red, two heels were scattered haphazardly along the floor near the pool; looking as if they were flung off from a struggling person. He then let his horrified eyes drift to land on a familiar figure that was hunched over something in the middle of her pool - her back to him as low squelches from whatever she chewing on slid into his ears.

His eyes absently caught the sight of round rimmed glasses drifting lazily in the ruby water before settling completely on the indigo haired mermaid.

"...Hinata?" He whispered, watching as she paused in her incessant chewing.

He subconsciously held in a breath when she straightened, her eyes turning back to glance at him innocently.

And despite the terrible stench and the red liquid smeared messily across her face; Sasuke couldn't help the flutter in his chest at the sight of her usual warm smile and blissful lavender orbs.

 **xXx**

 **I feel bad since a lot of people weren't expecting this fic to be dark, but I've planned since the beginning for this to be a dark mermaid fic and tbh it's not going to have a happy ending. But I was thinking of possibly making a light hearted Merman!SasuHina to make up for the direction that this one is going.**

 **That is, if I can think of an idea.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows! :3**

 **xXx**

Releasing an exasperated breath, Sasuke brushed his arm across his moist forehead, wiping off the sweat gathered there as he dragged the now clean pool with him out of the ocean. He would have just cleaned it with the hose outside his home but he didn't want to risk the blood staining the ground to alert anyone that happened to come by of the life essence.

His body was heavy and tired while he lugged the pool behind him as he trudged along in the soft sand, his dark eyes staring stoically ahead while the cool night wind that blew past forced a shiver out of the soaking Uchiha.

He still can't believe what happened.

Somebody broke into his home and Hinata attacked and ate them.

His innocent looking mermaid killed a person.

But now she looks so happy and rejuvenated after her horrid meal.

Sasuke stared down at the sand.

He didn't know what to do.

 _"Fuck Hinata," Sasuke whispered once he broke out of his trance, making sure to close and lock the door; the Uchiha paced back and forth frantically in front of the pool, a hand traveled up to fist his spiky hair in distress, "fuck, fuck, fuck!"_

 _Pausing, he looked down to see Hinata watching him with furrowed brows, a chunk of unidentifiable meat held in her hands._

 _He doesn't know what part of the body that came from._

 _And frankly, he doesn't want to know._

 _Narrowing his eyes into a glare, Sasuke squatted down until he was at eye level with the indigo haired mermaid, "Put that down." He commanded, pointing at the chunk in her hands._

 _Stubbornly, she shook her head and lifted it up to take a defiant bite._

 _Sasuke had to suppress a gag that was working its way up his throat._

 _"Hinata!" He growled, reaching out to try and knock it out of her hands, "this is fucking disgusting, put it down!"_

 _But she easily avoided his hand and scooted away from his reach since he didn't want to go any further and risk falling in the now dirty water._

 _"I fucking swear Hinata, don't make me come in there." He warned, standing up and sending her a look that said that he wasn't bluffing._

 _But the aquatic woman merely shook her head rebelliously, liquid gathered in the corner of her eyes as she sent him a childish pout. Sasuke felt an eye twitch at her attempt to sway him by looking cute._

 _That doesn't exactly work when you're sitting in a pool of blood with the mutilated body floating right next to you._

 _"Hinata.." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could already feel the headache coming on and the smell was making him nauseous._

 _"Fine. You might as well keep it since you murdered the person already." He grumbled, stalking off to the kitchen._

 _Finishing off the chunk that she was holding, Hinata watched the raven haired man skulk back into the room with a large black bag and a small kitchen towel wrapped around the lower half of his face to cover his nose from the powerful stench as he knelt down in front of the pool, holding the bag open expectantly._

 _"C'mere, I want you to put...whatever's left of the body into here...'cause I ain't touching it," When she refused to budge and continued to stare him down warily; Sasuke sighed loudly, narrowing his eyes at her, "I won't throw it away, I just need it out of the way so I can clean this mess up."_

 _Finally, she smiled and grabbed whatever parts were left floating, tossing it into the bag cheerfully. Sasuke felt his stomach quiver queasily, threatening to have his dinner expelled; he couldn't fathom how this woman could look so peaceful while tossing body parts into a bag, the organs making small squishing sounds as they landed on top of each other._

 _Swallowing the urge to vomit, the Uchiha tied up the bag and placed it off to the side as he reached in to lift the indigo haired woman, her arms moving to wrap instinctively around his neck. Warm breath blew across his exposed neck and Sasuke couldn't help the small shiver as he thought about the sharp teeth hiding behind that pretty mouth._

 _Hurriedly, seeing as drops of red liquid steadily dripped off the mermaid to leave a trail on the floor, Sasuke rushed into his bathroom and gently dropped her into the tub._

 _"Wash yourself," he commanded, receiving a compliant nod, he was just about to leave when his dark eyes caught sight of the toothbrush._

 _Grabbing it and the toothpaste, he placed them on the edge of the tub, "And brush your teeth or else I'm gonna scrub it for you."_

 _Busy messing with the tub's knobs, the indigo haired mermaid absently nodded her head as Sasuke resisted the urge to sigh and left the room, intending to clean up any evidence of his guest's meal._

 _Finishing mopping the floor, the raven haired male placed the mop against the wall and thought about how he was gonna drag the pool out of the house when his eyes caught the glint of the round rimmed glasses still floating in the dark water. Bending down, he lifted up the item, shaking off the excess liquid before taking it to the sink to rinse it off._

 _Narrowing his eyes, he examined the item in his grasp as he wondered if he knew anyone that would wear such large round glasses. Shaking his head when he couldn't come up with a name or face, Sasuke tightened his hold on each side of the eyewear, steadily bending it until a low crack was heard and he was holding the two broken halves in each of his hands._

 _Making sure to bury the evidence in the bottom of his trash can, the onyx eyed male made his way to the glass door that led to his backyard; this will be the only way he could drag the pool out._

 _Hopefully washing this in the ocean won't attract any sharks._

 **xXx**

Pouring the last bucketful of water into the now clean pool, Sasuke wiped an arm along his sweaty forehead. Tossing the bucket carelessly to the side, he pinched the front of his soaking shirt to peel it away from his moist skin.

He needs to shower, the feel of his wet clothes clinging to him like a second skin was driving him up the wall.

Reaching the bathroom, Sasuke released an exasperated sigh at the sight of the toothpaste tube having large slashes in the middle as the woman in the tub looked at him in distress as she rinsed the gel-like substance off of her claws under the stream of water.

Now, how did he forget about her claws?

Probably because his mind's still so frazzled by the events earlier.

Lowering onto his knees, the Uchiha swiped the bristles of the toothbrush along one of the slashed openings to gather up a glob of paste.

It's a good thing that he has another tube of toothpaste.

Discarding away the one torn apart by his guest, Sasuke reached forward to grip her chin as he gently steered her face to his.

"Open your mouth," He murmured, resisting the urge to gulp audibly at the sharp teeth revealed to him, disturbed at the pieces of meat that was clearly visible in some parts of her teeth. He can easily imagine how painful it would be too have those jaws clamp down on him.

Oh well, he just has to keep in mind that saying.

Don't bite the hand that feeds you.

He wonders if that would apply to marine creatures like Hinata.

Finished with successfully scrubbing every inch of her mouth, the man carried the aquatic woman out to place her back into her pool before heading off to shower.

 **xXx**

"C'mon on Hinata, you have to atleast try," Fresh out of the shower and with his towel draped along the back of his neck, Sasuke pressed the piece of shrimp insistently against the mermaid's tightly sealed lips that refused to budge at his urging.

Growling, the raven haired male used his free hand to grab her soft face, pressing his fingers down on both of her cheeks, he carefully pryed her mouth open. Smirking at his victory, the Uchiha quickly tossed the seafood into the opening and released his hold, allowing her mouth to snap shut with a clack of her teeth slamming together.

Rolling her tongue along the small creature, Hinata frowned at her smug host.

"Eat it." Sasuke demanded, narrowing his eyes at her when she continued to look irritated.

 _Ptoo_!

Sasuke felt an eye twitch as the now slimy shrimp slid down his face. Snarling, the frustrated Uchiha snatched the seafood off his face and stomped off to the kitchen; intending on throwing it away, while Hinata sat in the pool with a stubborn pout.

Her lavender eyes were drawn to the sound of his footsteps as he made his way back to the living room to once again kneel in front of the pool. Suspiciously, she looked him over to see if he was carrying any other food that he would attempt to force feed her - only to raise an eyebrow when she didn't see anything but his dark eyes staring her down determinedly.

Reaching his hands up, he gingerly cupped the sides of her delicate face, ignoring her confused expression as he slowly leaned forward to gently press his lips onto her own. Soon, after a few coaxing strokes of his lips over hers, lavender orbs slid shut as she pressed closer, laying her dangerous hands carefully onto his muscled arms.

The gentle kiss was soon interrupted as teeth latched onto a bottom lip, biting down and causing the mermaid to flinch in pain as her mouth parted slightly, giving Sasuke the opportunity he needed to sneak his tongue in past the sharp barrier of her teeth. Lavender eyes shot open when something else was shoved in her mouth along with the tongue.

Swiftly retreating, Sasuke immediately covered her mouth with the palm of his hand before she could spit it out. Shaking her head viciously, Hinata glared at him as she attempted to loosen his hold from her face.

Chuckling, Sasuke shook his head at her struggles to get him to release her, "I'm not letting you go until you eat the shrimp Hinata."

Frustrated at the strength of his grip, the mermaid used her fin to splash water in his face, earning herself an unamused look in return.

"You're going to eat this, Hinata. You're not going to get me to let go," He eyed her dangerous hands that was wrapped around his wrist.

Pulling back, she used her fin to push her to the middle of the pool and hopefully out of his reach. But his steel grip was relentless as he merely let himself get pulled along into the water until he was straddling her waist with a challenging stare.

"Keep trying Hinata. I've got all night."


	8. Chapter 8

Why did he feel so wet and cold?

Groggily, heavy lids lifted to reveal dazed onyx orbs, blinking blearily at the light that filtered in through the windows. Groaning, Sasuke shifted his head a bit against the warmth beneath him, only to have his mouth and nose submerged in liquid.

Was he in the pool?

Placing his hands palm down on the bottom, the Uchiha pushed his upper half up, feeling hands moving from their place in his raven hair to lay at their owner's side in the water. Blinking, he stared down blankly at the mermaid smiling up at him; trying to remember exactly why he was sleeping in the pool.

If she hadn't let him use her as a makeshift pillow then he probably would have drowned - or atleast suffocated until he awoke.

She stuck her tongue out at him teasingly and he tilted his head to the side, attempting to figure out in his sleep muddled brain why she looked so smug.

He immediately remembered what happened yesterday once Hinata held her hand up, proudly displaying his failed attempt at getting her to eat. Her smile widened as she wiggled the soggy shrimp in front of his now frowning face.

Shit. So she knew he was tired yesterday from work and cleaning up her mess and just waited until he fell asleep to spit the seafood out.

And here he was talking shit about how he had all night.

If only the two idiots didn't add on to his exhaustion from yesterday then he could've probably stayed up longer.

Moving until he was sitting up, Sasuke settled down heavily on top of Hinata's fin. Grimacing, the mermaid wriggled around to dislodge her lower half from the weight placed on it.

He may not be fat but he was not light by any means! When he was sleeping, the only thing she was supporting on herself was his head - not his entire body!

Unsuccessful, lavender eyes glared at the victorious onyx. Clicking his tongue, the Uchiha smirked down at the irritated woman.

That's what she gets for disobeying him and not eating the food he provided. It was all a waste of his money.

Now there was something he wanted to ask since he's got her pinned down anyways.

"Tell me," He started, getting her to cease her struggling as she turned up to him with a blink of her eyes. "Do mermaids have to eat everyday?"

Not sure where he was going with this, she shook her head.

"You can survive a while without eating?" A nod.

"...How about two weeks?" He bit the inside of his cheek when she nodded again, thinking.

So, he's assuming that she works somewhat similar to a snake, as long as she gets a large enough meal; she could survive off it for atleast two weeks before requiring more. He glanced at the black bag that held the leftovers from her meal yesterday.

"If I feed you the rest of your...food...then you won't have to eat for the next two weeks." He murmured, his words coming out as more of a statement then a question.

Nonetheless, she nodded.

Good, this should give him a bit more time in trying to figure out what he was gonna do about this situation.

Satisfied with the answers to his question, the Uchiha lifted himself up and released the small female. Smiling, she wriggled her newly freed fin around as the human stepped out of the pool and shed himself of his soaked sweatpants; leaving him in only his boxers and the wet towel dangling off his neck.

Squeezing out the excess water clinging to the cloth back into the pool, the Uchiha sent another passive glance at the black bag; wondering if he should give her the rest now or maybe stretch it to see if maybe he can make it last to keep her from needing to feed for more then two weeks. Twisting the towel until most of the liquid dripped out, Sasuke settled it behind his neck again as he thought about buying a mini cooler.

Perhaps one with a lock - just in case Naruto ever comes in his house, he won't be able to be nosy if the cooler is locked. Speaking of the blonde, Sasuke let his eyes drift back to the indigo haired mermaid and kneeled down to stare meaningfully in her eyes; he wants to make sure she remembers what he says and follows it.

"Hinata..I want you to promise me something," Seeing how serious he was she drifted forward with a nod of her head, making sure not to break eye contact, "No matter how hungry you get...Naruto is off limits..okay? I'll provide you with your...food every couple weeks but in return you cannot attack that idiot."

She blinked owlishly at the raven. It seems he cares a lot more for the noisy blonde then he lets on. A hand reached up to cup her cheek gingerly - he really doesn't want another...incident to occur if Naruto were to sneak in his house while he was gone, "Okay, Hinata?"

Reaching up a moist hand to cover the large one holding her, the mermaid nodded with a warm smile; making a mental note to not think of the boisterous boy as food. A thumb brushed lovingly along the skin of her cheek in return.

"Thank you." He murmured, leaning over to close the space between them when a sudden noise jarred him out of the moment.

 _Knock, knock._

Scowling at having been interrupted, the Uchiha glanced at the clock on the wall and felt his neutral mood quickly go south.

It was fucking seven in the morning. Who the hell decides to trudge their ass all the way to his house to visit him that early in the morning? Because he's pretty damn sure it's not Naruto - the idiot isn't even alive that early in the morning.

Not bothering to grab his soggy sweatpants to make himself decent, the grouchy Uchiha stomped his way to the door before whoever it was behind the wood decides to knock again. Fixing an intimidating scowl on his face, Sasuke ripped open the door and spoke before even seeing who it was, "The fuck do you want?" He snapped rudely, causing the recipient to flinch at the harsh tone.

"Uhm...h-hi Sasuke." Sakura squeaked, shuffling bashfully in place once she eagerly took in his half naked appearance. Cheeks burning a bright red, her emerald orbs sparkled in curiosity at the wet boxers clinging to his lower half - she could swear that she could see something very important under the soaked underwear, if only he didn't wear such a dark color that made it hard to tell.

The raven haired male on the other hand snarled as the girl's eyes shamelessly roved greedily over every inch of exposed flesh on his fit body, seemingly forgetting that he asked her a question as her brain went in a completely different direction then her original objective. The muscle beneath his eye twitched as he resisted the urge to run back inside to grab his sweatpants and cover himself now that he feels thoroughly violated by the pinkette's hungry gaze.

Her lust induced trance was interrupted by the clearing of a throat and she dropped back to reality once she spotted the disturbed look on the Uchiha's handsome face.

It was clear that he wasn't about to repeat his question so Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself before she spoke, "I hope I'm not disturbing you, Sasuke."

"You are." Blunt as ever.

Flinching, the pink haired Haruno had to keep herself from apologizing and leaving. She still had a question that needed answers.

"Uhm, you haven't happened to have had a visit from Shiho, have you?...She's a blonde haired woman that wears large, round glasses." She described, using her fingers to make large circles around her eyes since she was sure that Sasuke never actually met the knowledge loving woman.

Onyx orbs widened a fraction as the memory of the large rimmed glasses that he found and destroyed yesterday flashed into his mind. The gears in his mind spun as he thought back to the incident; its very unlikely that its common for people to wear those type of large glasses...which could only mean that the glasses that he broke in half, could very well have belonged to this Shiho woman and she apparently came into his house uninvited while he was gone. His eyes analyzed the blushing woman in front of him...and Sakura is suddenly asking about this woman the very next morning, conveniently after that woman invaded his home.

His dark eyes narrowed suspiciously on the fidgeting pinkette as it all came together in his head - Sakura must have told that woman to go in his house when he was busy with her and Naruto in an attempt to get Hinata taken away and now she wants to know what happened since Shiho never contacted her since yesterday.

"Sasuke?" She tilted her head and stared at the man questionably when he had yet to answer her question.

Clenching a fist, he had to bite down on his tongue to keep from spitting out a scathing remark about her and her scheming. After a couple seconds, the Uchiha managed to calm himself as he fixed the nervous pinkette with a hard stare that portrayed nothing, his voice coming out in an icy tone, "No."

But she took no notice of his tone as she brushed a couple of pink strands behind her ear, teeth nibbling on her ruby lips in thought as she stared down at her feet, "Oh...I was just wondering since she and I are..uh..really good friends and we usually talk everyday...and yet she never called me at all yesterday...I just wanted to know if maybe she happened to come by over here..."

Sasuke boredly stared down at the woman, scrutinizing the way her emerald eyes darted from side to side as she spoke - it was very obvious to him that she was lying and was just trying to get confirmation that that Shiho woman really did intrude on his place without permission. Well, he ain't giving her any answers anytime soon.

"Hn." He crossed his arms, not trusting his mouth and seething inwardly at the obsessed woman standing before him - of course it would be because of her that someone died from his mermaid. He briefly wondered when this fixation she has of him will ever end.

She gazed up at him lovingly once silence reigned between them until she began to speak once again.

"Can..can I see Hinata?" She asked with a disarming smile, hoping that she could figure out whether or not the mermaid is still with him or not.

"No." He answered in a clipped tone and without another word, he stepped back and slammed the door in the pinkette's face. Sakura flinched at the loud noise slipping into her ears and sighed in dejection, already used to his rude rejections like that - she was almost becoming numb to them now.

Silently, she inched towards the window by the door and peeked past the tiny opening in the curtain to see Sasuke make his way to the pool and kneel down in front of it. She couldn't see his face from this view but the mermaid's face was clearly marred in concern as she reached a hand up to cup his cheek. Emerald eyes narrowed when his hand came up to blanket the creature's smaller one, fingers curling over the woman's webbed fingers. Biting her lip in frustration, the pinkette felt her stomach churn in displeasure, unable to stop the jealousy that flowed through her at the sight. It was just so unfair.

Before she could vomit at the sickening display, Sakura spun around on her heel and left. Her pearly white teeth grinded together as she thought about Shiho and how she has been unreachable since last night. The damn woman said that she was gonna go to the Uchiha's house, what happened?

The more she thought about it, the more frustrated she grew. Could the blonde have changed her mind and decided to avoid her calls now? Dammit, without that nerdy woman, she didn't know how else she could get Hinata taken away without Sasuke realizing it was because of her.

"Fucking shit balls!" She screeched, pausing just to land a hard punch on the closest thing to her.

Which just so happens to be the brick wall of a building - she didn't even realize that she had already wandered back into town. She gritted her teeth as her knuckles throbbed in pain, she could even see a bit of blood leaking down them.

Fucking hell, her knuckles hurt now.

"Sakura, what are you doing? Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked with worry. Her eyes caught the concerned blue ones of a certain whiskered blonde as he jogged to her side. What the hell was he doing awake so early in the morning?

She let him take her injured hand in his own so he could examine the wound while she forced on a smile, "I'm fine, Naruto." She snapped, voice coming out harsh despite the smile on her face, she ripped her hand out of his grasp as her eyes looked him over in frustration.

Now why couldn't he look like Sasuke? She knows that was a terrible thought but she couldn't help but think it anyways.

Blue eyes studied her carefully, instantly able to notice how fake her smile was but decided that he won't push it for now. It was more then likely something about Sasuke again and besides, he was more concerned about the cut on her knuckles getting infected.

"Let me just fix up your hand." He murmured, locking his hand around her small wrist as he dragged her behind him and she was very much tempted to just lodge her fist in the back of his idiotic head for deciding that he could just take her wherever he wanted.

But she just released an irritated breath and forced herself to calm down - it wouldn't do to lose her friendship with the blonde.

After all, he's the only way she could even attempt to get close to Sasuke.

 **xXx**

Sasuke sighed, squeezing the hand on his face lightly. Lavender eyes blinked at him with concern, wordlessly asking him to tell her what has him so distressed.

"Dammit Hinata, why did you have to eat somebody that people might notice is missing," He growled softly, chiding himself for unintentionally softening his voice when the mermaid sent him an apologetic look, "hopefully nobody but Sakura knows that she was here."

And he's pretty sure that Sakura wouldn't tell anyone that Shiho planned to go to his house.

"Now you're really going to have to eat everything in that bag," he told her, tilting his head toward the black bag sitting innocently on the side, "get rid of any evidence of her being here."

That just leaves the question of what to do with the bones and torn clothes.

Maybe he could just toss it in the ocean or just bury it in his backyard. His brows scrunched together; he'll figure it out when he gets to it.

"Well, now that my mood has been sufficiently shot to hell," His dark eyes drifted back to the beautiful mermaid and he reached a hand up to run his thumb languidly over her full lips. "Are you ready to finish the rest of your food?"

He instantly received that warm smile that he adores.

 **xXx**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning for drug use and language~**

 **xXx**

The first thing Sasuke was greeted with upon reaching his porch was his door carelessly left halfway open and the enthusiastic voice of a certain someone - an uninvited someone - filtering out from his living room. Sighing, the Uchiha trudged up the steps, lugging the heavy cooler with him and proceeded to nudge his door open with his foot - guess that's the one good thing about the idiot leaving his door open, saves him the trouble of having to put down the cooler in order to open the door.

Then a fly buzzed by his ear and he immediately remembered exactly why it irritated him that the loudmouth leaves his door open on his unexpected visits. It was a good thing he already fed Hinata the rest of her 'food' yesterday.

The last thing he needs is Naruto finding unidentified parts lingering in his home.

"C'mon Hinata, you love ramen! Remember? You ate like six cups of them when we first met!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and dropped the cooler carefully onto the ground once he spotted the sunny blonde kneeling by the pool and attempting to feed a very reluctant looking mermaid noodles.

Upon catching the gaze of her dark haired host, the indigo haired mermaid immediately sent him a pleading look to save her from the Uzumaki's attempts to force feed her his junk food. The grinning male was completely oblivious or perhaps just ignored the shaking of her head and the fact that she kept looking at the food in disgust.

Wondering how long it would take Naruto to realize that Hinata didn't want his food, Sasuke propped a hand on his hip and decided to just watch the spectacle in slight amusement and interest. The lavender eyed mermaid felt distress when her raven merely tilted his head curiously instead of helping her and with her distraction in trying to signal that she needed help, the mermaid didn't realize that she let her lips part a bit; giving the blonde the opening that he needed as he attacked.

She instantly tensed up as two wooden sticks were unceremoniously shoved into her mouth along with a bunch of slimy noodles.

"See. Delicious, right?" Naruto laughed, not noticing the revulsion in her face as the repugnant taste flowed over her unique taste buds and made her feel nauseous in seconds. Shaking his head, Sasuke decided to finally butt in before his mermaid passes out or worse, regurgitates her meal from yesterday.

"She doesn't like your shitty food, idiot," Sasuke quipped, taking a few steps closer to look down at the kneeling blonde in haughty amusement.

"Yeah she does, ya bastard! I remember her saying she loves it when I let her try before! You like it, right Hina-" He turned back to the female with a hopeful grin only to be greeted with the sight of her spitting his noodles back into his cup of ramen, his face twisted up in disgust as she stayed over the cup, gagging and prayed that nothing else comes up, "Eww!"

"Told you." Sasuke muttered knowingly, bending down to rub a soothing hand along the moist skin of her back to hopefully calm her down and keep her from vomiting all over the idiot, "She can only eat fish now, so don't try to feed her anything else."

Frowning in distaste at his now soiled cup of noodles, Naruto eyed his friend in confusion, "Why is that?"

"I don't know, she has different taste buds now, I guess." He answered, shrugging indifferently and keeping his hand planted on her back even after she finished dry heaving. Smiling, the mermaid leaned forward to lay her head on his arm as she tried to ignore the disturbing aftertaste lingering on her tongue.

Scrunching his brows together, the blonde shook his head - deciding not to give much thought in the sea creature's diet and stood up to throw his cup of noodles away, "That's weird."

Dark eyes watched the blonde until he was out of sight before turning to the mermaid who was now rubbing a finger against her tainted tongue, "Are you okay?"

She still looked grossed out but nonetheless sent him a reassuring smile.

His hand absently slid along the length of her spine until he reached the beginning of her fin before letting loose a low chuckle, "I'll brush your teeth once he leaves to get the taste out of your mouth."

Nodding happily, Hinata leaned forward to place a grateful kiss on his cheek to which the Uchiha felt his lips tug up into a small smile before he could stop himself. He rolled his eyes when her giddy smile widened at the rare expression on his face and flicked her lightly on the nose right as his uninvited guest made his presence known again.

"Hey bastard, what's this for?" Naruto asked, giving an experimental kick to the large silver box.

"A cooler," He got up and swiftly made his way back over to his new item and rudely shoved the blonde to the side as he hefted it up into his arms effortlessly, "Don't go breaking it already, idiot."

"I wasn't gonna break it asshole," Naruto followed the Uchiha and watched as he dropped the cooler on the ground against the wall, near the pool of water. His mouth parted once it dawned on him what it was for, "Ooh, so this is where you gonna be storing a bunch of fish?"

"Hn." Sasuke squatted down in front of the cooler and reached into his pocket, fishing out a padlock and slipping it onto the latch located in the front of the cooler. Hearing it click shut, he then tugged on it, testing it to make sure there was nothing wrong with it before slipping the key into it and reopening it.

Blue eyes scrutinized the Uchiha in bewilderment as his best friend messed with the lock.

"Uh, so why do you need a lock for fish?" He inquired, nestling his hands behind his head in a carefree manner.

The silence following his question was deafening and Naruto began to wonder if maybe the bastard was ignoring him again. Just when he was about to revoice his question is when Sasuke finally answered.

"So I don't need to worry about idiots like you digging in Hinata's food."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Naruto snapped, snarling at the stoic male viciously and sending him an offended glare, "Why the hell do you think that I would even be interested in a bunch of smelly fish?!"

Sasuke shrugged offhandedly, "Who knows, maybe an idiot like you might steal some fish in an attempt to create fish flavored noodles."

"Ew, why in the world would I do tha- actually, I wonder what fish flavored ramen would taste like?" Naruto placed a finger on his lip in thought as he fantasized about how the ramen would taste like with the new ingredient...now he was curious. "Hey Sasuke..."

"No."

"You didn't even hear what I have to say!"

"I don't need too. You're not taking any of Hinata's fish."

"Oh c'mon! Just one!"

"No."

"How about you cut it in half and we can split it?"

"No. Get out."

"Ugh, you're such an asshole." His blue eyes drifted to the amused mermaid who was watching the entertaining scene play out before her and sent her a wide grin, "He's such an asshole, right Hinata?"

She merely sent him a polite smile to which he chuckled, "You don't have to be afraid to admit that he is one." Lavender eyes crinkled in merriment as she shook her head from side to side; especially with her host's critical eyes watching her reaction carefully. He smirked triumphantly when his mermaid refused to agree with the blonde.

"Ugh, whatever, don't tell me you're taking his side just 'cause he has a pretty face." Naruto complained, though the grin remained on his cheerful face when the female attempted to cover her smiling lips, petite body trembling from what he could only guess were giggles.

Sasuke scoffed, flicking his hair out of his eyes, "There's no need to be jealous dumbass."

"Pfft, who said I'm jealous of you and your girly looking face?" The blonde cackled, "Atleast, I look manly."

"Manly he says," A snort was heard, "Sure."

A blue eye twitched though the grin remained plastered on the tan face, "I'm gonna kick your ass."

Sasuke smirked back challengingly, "I'd like to see you try."

Hinata was now leaning on the edge of the pool as her fascinated eyes darted from one male to the other continuously, eagerly waiting to see what would happen next. Her fin sloshed the water around in the pool as it swished from side to side absently - their banter was almost as entertaining as tv.

But the stand off was ruined by a loud grumble.

Naruto immediately broke the glaring contest with an awkward laugh as he rubbed his grumbling stomach, "Ah, I forgot that cup of noodles Hinata spit in was gonna be my lunch.."

"Tch, then I believe it's the perfect time for you to fuck off." Sasuke replied uncaringly.

"Geez bastard, so rude. You don't wanna grab a bite someplace with me?"

"No."

Naruto shook his head with a wistful sigh, spinning around to lazily make his way to the door, "You're as anti social as ever. Man, you know I used to think your loner personality was just a phase when we were kids. How wrong I was."

Deciding he wasn't moving fast enough, Sasuke placed his hand on the blonde's back and gave an obnoxious push. Sending the Uzumaki stumbling past the doorway as he attempted to keep his balance. "Hn."

Naruto sneered at the stone faced Uchiha, "Is that how you treat someone who's practically your brother?"

"Yes." He then proceeded to slam the door shut in the blonde's face, easily ignoring all the shouting and swearing coming from behind the wood.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sasuke released an audible sigh before turning to his scaly guest. Only to catch her smiling impishly at him, onyx eyes narrowed into a glare, "What?" She was enjoying watching him get a headache, wasn't she?

She looked away innocently with a shrug, if only she could tease him about how she knows that he secretly enjoys having verbal fights with the blonde.

Shaking his head, he made his way over to lightly flick the doe eyed mermaid on the nose before going off to retrieve her toothbrush.

He chose to ignore the water that hit the back of his head in retaliation.

 **xXx**

A cloud of smoke billowed out from between parted lips causing the mermaid to scrunch her nose up at the unpleasant smell as the Uchiha lounged lazily against the side of the pool, "You want to know why I'm close to the idiot?" He asked randomly, tilting his head back to gaze up at her youthful face.

She eyed the tall glass sitting between his legs in distaste, if it smells that bad then it probably isn't a good thing for her human to be taking.

But on the other hand, it weirdly makes him a bit more talkative. She smiled as his dark eyes stared up at her - he looked adorable and a lot more younger at the angle she was gazing from, his face no longer set in a constant glower as he waited patiently for her to show any interest in what he's talking about.

Leaning down she pecked the tip of his nose, she quickly pulled back and nodded to let him know that she was listening.

He cleared his throat, "Well, short version of it is that my family died," Her eyes widened, eyebrows knitting in concern at that, a clawed finger gently caressed a pale cheek and though he looked fine, she certainly didn't miss the tight grip he had on his glass. "Some fucking drunk driver hit us when we were driving on the way home from the movies."

His eyes drifted to the side to stare at nothing in particular, "The only reason I survived was because my brother had protected me with his body." He was silent for a moment and Hinata left him to his thoughts as she carefully threaded her claws through his hair, brushing his bangs back from his blood shot eyes that were now glaring off to the side.

Eventually, he sighed and decided to continue, "Anyway, since I was only ten I obviously couldn't live on my own. So, Naruto's family took me in to live with them. We practically grew up together - thats why he considers me his brother and why I'm able to tolerate him," He snorted, smirking up at the worried mermaid, "Otherwise I wouldn't bother to handle his hyperactive ass whenever he comes over."

His thumb absently drew circles on the glass.

"I can't lie and say I don't care about him - 'cause I do. Especially now that mom and da-" He paused, clearing his throat and correcting himself, "I mean, now that Minato and Kushina passed away last year...that idiot is the only family I have left."

Sighing, onyx orbs wandered up to find hers and she found herself fascinated with the glassy sheen that glossed over those usually hard eyes and the thin red lines that branched out along the whites of his eyes; she couldn't help but wonder if maybe her human might have inhaled a bit too much of that toxic smoke. His hand moved up to cup her cheek, "Enough about me, I believe I've earned myself a right to ask about your personal life now."

Blinking owlishly, the indigo haired woman complied with a warm smile as she leaned down to press her lips softly against his forehead. His thumb caressed her jawline as he stared up at her with unwavering attention.

"So...is your family mermaids or humans?" He then remembered that she couldn't speak and added in, "Tap my cheek once for the first answer and two for the second. That should make this easier."

Her claw tapped his cheek once.

"Hmm, so, you're originally a mermaid...isn't your family waiting for you?" She shook her head, gentle features taking on a solemn look that he immediately noticed.

He wasn't sure if it would be appropriate to ask this but his mouth ended up spitting it out before he could stop it, "Are they...gone like my family?"

She nodded, "How did they.." He watched her pull back a bit, making motions with her hands that looked like she was attempting to create a triangle. He squinted, it took him a bit to figure out what she was doing with his weed addled brain but he eventually realized that it looked like she was trying to make a dorsal fin.

"A shark?" She nodded frantically and bit at the air, her sharp teeth clacking together and he managed to get what she was showing him after a couple seconds of squinting, "They were...eaten?"

Her brows furrowed together as her now downtrodden eyes stared at him as she confirmed his question with a nod. Involuntarily, the Uchiha felt himself shiver at the thought of being eaten alive - atleast he knows that his family died fast and hopefully painless, he can't even begin to imagine what being chewed on while still alive was like. That eventually led to his next train of thought.

"Hey, that woman you ate...you killed her first, right?" He'd hope that Hinata would have been merciful enough to put the woman out of her misery first before eating her. The indigo haired mermaid nodded, pointing at a spot on her neck where the jugular was located, signaling where she attacked the woman to kill her as fast as she can. She has no interest in drawing out the suffering of her victims anymore then she has too, after all.

"Good," Sasuke muttered under his breath, he wouldn't like to think that his mermaid acts like a wild animal. "So, do you really prefer the land over the sea?"

She nodded.

"You don't miss it at all?" Her head shook from side to side with a stubborn frown, "Is the land really that much more fascinating then the sea?"

She grinned widely as her answer and leaned forward to nudge his cheek playfully with her nose, "Guess I can't blame you, especially with the taste buds you have now." He chuckled when she stuck her tongue out at him with a pout.

His eyelids felt steadily heavier as she burrowed her smiling face into his spiky hair, her skinny arms wrapping around his shoulders and hugging him like he was a giant teddy bear.

There were other questions he wanted to ask, but whatever, he was currently too comfortable and tired to care as he drifted off to sleep.

 **xXx**

 **Thank for reading~ :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter contains a time skip~**

 **xXx**

Zipping up his jacket, Sasuke left his room to stop by the pool sitting in his living room where a lethargic looking mermaid leaned on the edge, staring longingly at the silver cooler leaning against the wall. He kneeled down, cupping her cheek and drawing her half lidded gaze up to his dark eyes.

Pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth, he whispered, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to bring home a new supply of food tonight after work."

Smiling brightly at the prospect of more food, the mermaid turned her head slightly to fully capture his lips before pulling back with an excited nod. Watching for a few seconds as the aquatic female backed away to sink into the water and relax, Sasuke pressed his palms to his legs and pushed himself to stand.

Before leaving, he made sure to snatch up his sunglasses and placed them atop his dark hair. He needed to be a bit more careful.

Especially since he knows Sakura saw him a couple weeks ago with his arm around a random girl who flirted with him at his workplace despite him trying to keep his face hidden with his bangs, head hanging low and pressed to the side of the blushing female's head as he whispered in her ear - his face should have been obscured but he knows the pinkette must have had a glimpse of his face. She had to have recognized him, the way she had stopped in her tracks when they passed her and the feeling of eyes burning into his back told him so.

But thankfully it seemed she had a more urgent prior engagement since a discreet glance over his shoulder revealed the head of pink resuming their jog back into the opposite direction. More careful glances upon reaching his home let him know that she hadn't followed much to his relief.

Last thing he needs is his most dedicated fangirl to find out what he's been feeding his mermaid. Plus, she's far from stupid, he has no doubt that she would notice that the missing women are connected to him if she keeps spotting him hanging all over a random woman when he usually wouldn't give any of them the time of day.

And he couldn't help but think that she wouldn't turn him in but would instead use the information to her advantage against him.

Then again maybe he's not giving her enough credit and she would rat him out and get his ass sent to jail.

Either way, he has to be more careful.

 **xXx**

"H-hi Sasuke," A small voice slipped into his ear as he pushed a book into its rightful spot on the shelf. From his peripheral vision he could see an unrecognizable female, cheeks burning bright red as she clutched her hands to her chest with nervousness.

"M-my name is.." He tuned her out - seeing as it wouldn't matter if he learned her name or not as he checked out the area around them for anyone nearby. But it seemed the library was having a slow day, seeing as the only other humans there were some elderly people and what was probably their grandkids, "...you see I-I've admired you for a long time and I was wondering, if, you...m-maybe want too.." My god, she was still talking.

Holding back his normal instinct to reject her, he instead moved until he was pressing an arm to the bookshelf beside her head as he leaned his face down until their lips were inches away, he smirked seductively, warm breath rolling over her flesh as he whispered so only she could hear, "You looking for a night of fun?" He rumbled, free hand drawing lines up and down her sides as she shivered in pleasure.

"I-I was hoping to h-have dinner with y-you - but this works too!" She squeaked in delight. She couldn't believe she was gonna get ravished by the handsomest man in town.

"I get off work in a few minutes, just wait for me outside," Sasuke informed, backing away and going back to work like nothing happened.

"Ooh, I have to tell my friends!" She squealed in excitement, pulling out her phone.

Eyes widening, a hand shot out as fast as lightning to clutch onto her wrist holding her phone, "S-Sasuke?"

"I don't want anybody to know, if you want to tell them..do it tomorrow," the last thing he needs is her telling people who she was last with, all suspicion would automatically fall on him, "and I change my mind, I want you to wait here for me." The woman nodded her head obediently, looking very confused.

He was just about to roll the cart to the front so he could leave when another thought hit him. It's not like he could really trust her not too text anyone the few minutes he's gone, "One more thing...I want your phone." He held his hand out expectantly.

"M-my phone?" She clutched the device to her chest as she eyed his hand uncertainly.

"You trust me, don't you?" He smiled sweetly (which just felt completely foreign for him) at her and she automatically melted.

"O-of course, Sasuke!" Without a second thought, she dropped the device into his hand and he turned away with a roll of his eyes as she continued to stare after him like a love struck puppy.

It was amazing how easy it is to manipulate people when you have good looks.

The woman couldn't keep the bewildered expression off her face when the Uchiha returned to her with his jacket's hoodie pulled over his head, he then placed dark sunglasses over the bridge of his nose. Her brows scrunched together - it was like looking at a celebrity in hiding.

"Uhm...Sasuke?"

"You don't want other girls to see me and try to interrupt our night, do you?" His silky voice murmured as his arm slipped down to wrap around her waist as he began to guide her out of the building, deciding to take the long path around from behind shelves of books - out of direct sight of others till they slipped out of the entrance.

His dark eyes darted around the area once they reached the outside but fortunately for him, there wasn't much people out on the street. What he failed to notice was the head of pink peeking out from behind a building, emerald eyes narrowing at the couple suspiciously.

He was trying to hide it but Sakura was sure that was Sasuke hanging all over the random woman. She's been dying with curiosity ever since she saw him with that other woman a couple weeks ago. Is the grumpy loner really accepting the advances of his fangirls?

What about Hinata? Does she know about this?

And why would he be hanging all over random women instead of her? Someone he atleast knows. If he got sick of Hinata, she assumed he would be going to her not some random woman.

Either way she's been waiting days after that last incident to see when and if he was gonna be picking up another woman. She was about to give up too until he came slinking out with his arm wrapped around the blushing female.

Making sure to keep hidden behind buildings, she followed them. Her brows scrunched together when she spotted them making their way onto the trail leading to his home outside of town.

So, he's bringing her back to his home? Does that mean Hinata knows about his fooling around? Or did he perhaps get rid of her?

"Wow, this is your home?" The woman grinned in excitement. With such an obscure location away from town - she could be as loud as she wants.

"Yup, lets go Ami."

"Uhm...its Mei."

"Thats what I said." He waved his hand dismissively, opening his door, he gestured for her to go first.

With a frown resulting from him getting her name wrong, Mei brushed past him and stepped into his dark home. The door was clicked shut and lights were flicked on.

Blinking a bit to adjust to the change in light, the woman glanced around after hearing a splash. Her eyes widened after catching a pair of delighted lavender ones, a tongue slipping hungrily along sharp teeth as the scaly humanoid creature continued to eye her with starvation.

"I-is that a m-merma-" She was silenced as something hard came down on the back of her head, effectively knocking her out as strong arms caught her before she could hit the ground.

Hoodie down and sunglasses now perched on top of his head, Sasuke began to emotionlessly strip the girl of her clothes before dragging her to the edge of the pool where a pair of clawed hands dragged her into the shallow water. Dark eyes stared off to the side as he gathered up the discarded clothes in his arm, "Make it quick."

The aquatic female nodded, eyeing the woman's jugular, even though he wasn't looking as he wandered off to go hide the clothes in a bag in his room to burn later. He didn't want to kill and she wouldn't force him too as long as he just provided her with her food that she requires.

Meanwhile, Sakura had reached the Uchiha home and took careful steps up to the front door where she twisted the knob, only to find it locked. Cursing she left the front to trail around to the side where she could see the kitchen window. Naruto did mention thats where he always breaks in when Sasuke locks him out.

Hopefully it was unlocked though, she didn't want to risk making a bunch of noise by shattering the glass.

And luck must have been on her side for once since the window lifted easily, with a grunt, she lifted herself up to the opening; her petite figure allowing her easy entrance as she landed on the tile floor as quietly as she could. Almost immediately, her nostrils was assaulted with a powerful copper scent, scrunching up her nose in disgust, she lifted a sleeve to cover the lower half of her face as she tip toed her way out of the room wanting to know what the hell was making Sasuke's house smell so bad.

She couldn't contain the gasp at the sight that greeted her once she entered the living room - now she knew the origin of the smell, "H-H-Hinata...what..."

At the call of her name, the head of blue lifted and glanced behind her in alarm. Emerald orbs only grew more horrified at the amount of red smeared across the pale face of the innocent looking creature who was now looking like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. She was so frightened at the sight that she couldn't even muster the courage to scream, never in her life did she think the doe eyed mermaid was capable of something like this.

Lavender eyes lifted to stare at something behind the pinkette in concern but Sakura hardly noticed as she hurriedly backed up to leave - she had to tell Naruto. But her back collided with a hard chest as fingers reached around to grip her chin in a powerful grip as a hand laid on the top of her head.

"You just had to be so fucking _nosey_." A voice growled irritably in her ear. With a quick movement of the two hands, her head twisted to the side as everything went dark. Seconds later, once it dawned on him what just happened, a thump sounded as the Uchiha dropped the pinkette, stumbling backwards until he collided with a wall.

Meal forgotten, Hinata drifted to the edge closest to the distraught raven haired male and stared at him with worry clouding her eyes - this was the first time he killed and it was someone that his best friend cared for. Watching him shaking, she wished she could comfort him as he continued to stare at his hands in disbelief.

He just attacked without thinking, all he could think about at the time was that Hinata could be put in danger if anyone found out and he wasn't going to let _anybody_ take her away - at that moment all he could think of was to get rid of any witnesses which led to his body running on autopilot. He clenched his trembling hands, eyes drifting to the unmoving female on the ground...but now the result of his actions was weighing down on him heavily.

"What have I done?"

It was scary how easy it was.

 **xXx**

 **Next chapter should be the last one and I might make an alternate ending too~ And I apologize to the people hoping for more sexy scenes but those scenes is only in the other chapters (I already forgot what chapter it was but it's back in the previous chapters somewhere lol).**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, this was meant to come out way earlier but due to health issues I ended up hospitalized for a week in the new year and when I got out I just wanted to take a couple weeks to relax and recover but finally I decided to write this damn chapter so I can get this story over with...though I am planning on making an alternate end if people want it.**

 **Warning for blood and major character death.**

 **...It's kind of little mermaid ish actually - fucked up little mermaidish.**

 **xXx**

 _Clink_

 _Clink_

With a groan, onyx orbs fluttered open to the sunlit room. Sucking in a breath, the exhausted man pushed off his place against the side of the pool, the water sloshing lightly with the movement. Groaning again, Sasuke leaned his head back, a hand lifting in attempt to soothe the ache at the back of his neck from constant nights of sleeping in such an uncomfortable position.

Sighing, his free hand rubbed at his tired eyes, the dark circles beneath them more prominent then ever.

 _Clink_

The corner of his lips tugged down further at the sound that's been constantly waking him up this past couple weeks. Ignoring his aching body and the urge to fall back into sleep's comforting embrace, the Uchiha pushed himself off the ground to scan the side of the, once again, empty pool.

 _Clink_

He followed the trail of water to his mermaid that was leaning lazily against the cooler, a sharp claw messing around with the lock, making that irritating noise everytime she pulled her claw out of the lock to let it drop against the metal cooler before attempting to pick it again.

He shook his head.

Seems she dragged herself all the way over there again.

He can understand though, it's been quite a while since he's fed her, he hasn't given her any new meals once she finished the last girl he brought her - the one he gave her right before he killed Sakura. And he couldn't bring himself to feed her someone that Naruto cared about, he already felt guilty enough just looking into the sunny blonde's worried blue eyes as he voiced his concern about the missing pinkette to his best friend.

If only he knew that his emerald eyed crush was now stuffed in a cooler that a starving mermaid constantly clawed at.

He would hate him.

Sasuke could never tell him.

Kneeling down in front of the aquatic woman, Sasuke watched with weary eyes as she tiredly lifted her cheek from the cool surface to gaze up at him, lavender eyes shining with hope that he'll open this infernal box finally. His chest clenched as her bright eyes dimmed once he shook his head.

He hates seeing her like this.

"I can't...feed you her," He murmured, hand running through his hair, "...I'll get you new food...just.." Staring down at the palms of his hands and remembering what they're capable of, he barely noticed them trembling before he clenched them and looked back up at her with uncertainty, "I...need more time...okay?"

He never thought that he would ever kill another human in his life; of course he didn't know how to deal with it.

There was silence for a few moments as her lavender eyes roved over him with a saddened frown, he tensed the longer it took her to give him some sort of sign that she understood and he was almost tempted to just get up and go hide in his room.

But finally, a moist palm cupped his cheek and he visibly relaxed as he caught her sending him a warm smile, thumb rubbing gently along his soft skin. It was disappointing that he still needed time when she was oh, so very hungry, but she was willing to wait a bit longer for him to recover.

She was just relieved that he was not broken yet like her previous lovers - she really liked him the most out of all them so far and hoped desperately that he wouldn't break like the others, she wanted to keep him even if it meant missing the chance to gain her legs again. Her thumb brushed over the warm flesh of his cheek, the tip of her claw nicking the skin by accident though he made no acknowledgement of the claw scratching him.

Instead his hand lifted to cover hers, stilling the movements of her thumb as he turned his head until his lips were pillowed into her palm, feeling the barely visible scales pressing against his mouth.

"C'mon," He murmured, "Lets get you back in the water before your fin gets too dried out."

Dropping his hold on her hand, he let her wound her arms around his neck as he slipped a hand under the scratchy scales of her fin while the other hand took residence on her back.

As he stood up, he couldn't help but notice her nose buried into his neck. She tried to be discreet but all this week when he would carry her back to her pool he could feel her breathing him in then seconds later she would press a bunch of butterfly kisses - though he can bet that she would prefer to be licking and nibbling but didn't in fear of scaring him. He can't blame her - she must be starved by this point, he can't even remember when he last fed her.

Carefully, he dropped down to his knees and lowered the scaly woman into the water. Reluctantly, she detached her lips from his neck, it was soothing to feel the warmth of his flesh; blood flowing dutifully through his veins. It took all that she had to just simply press her lips against him instead of sinking her teeth into the tender meat.

He leaned back once she was settled and she couldn't keep the hunger from her eyes as she gazed up at him. The Uchiha couldn't help but think that he must look like a mess to her with his dark circles - Naruto already weakly joked that the Uchiha looked scarier then usual. But the mermaid hardly seemed to notice as she continued to stare at him unflinchingly.

Catching the hunger swirling in those lavender pools, Sasuke found his mouth moving before he could stop it.

"Do you want a taste of me?"

Caught off guard, surprise instantly took over the starved expression as the aquatic woman felt her jaw drop open in speechlessness.

Did he just offer to let her basically sample him?

Sasuke felt like punching himself in the head, not understanding why his sleep deprived self would make a stupid offering like that. But it was already too late to take it back and so he kept his face cool - not portraying the conflict that was raging in his head.

His onyx eyes stared back, concerned at the fact that she had yet to shake her head in refusal; in fact, she looked like she was practically salivating as she considered his offer. His hand clenched around the fabric of his pants.

Finally, much to his relief, she shook her head in refusal.

It was extremely difficult for her to refuse such a tempting offer - but she had to do it. She didn't trust herself to take just a tiny bite; if she allowed herself even just a small nibble, she'd more then likely lose control and go straight for his jugular.

And the last thing she wanted to do was kill such a precious human by accident.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the Uchiha dropped down heavily on the ground in front of her, blinking, she felt a large hand cup the side of her face, thumb absentmindedly caressing the fin on the side of her head as he pressed his forehead to hers. Sighing, he eventually lowered his head until he was leaning on her shoulder, heavy lidded eyes drooping shut as her arms curled around him so he didn't slip when she adjusted into a more comfortable position.

"I think I should sleep in my own bed tonight." He mumbled, arms wrapped around her waist like a child holding a teddy bear.

Hinata smiled, brushing a hand through his messy hair as he murmured about how nice it felt.

He really is her favorite human.

 **xXx**

Fixing his black beanie, Naruto gulped nervously as he eyed the lone dark house. Fiddling with the lockpick in his pocket he sucked in a reassuring breath before striding up to his best friend's house, taking careful steps until he reached the kitchen window that he always used to break in.

Something was up with Sasuke ever since Sakura has disappeared.

He could think that maybe the Uchiha was mourning the missing pinkette - but he doubted it when the raven never paid her even a sliver of attention. Naruto wasn't that dense.

Besides, he didn't miss the way that the stoic male could hardly hold his gaze, it was very unlike him to constantly avoid eye contact like he's been doing recently - it was like he is guilty of something.

What that something is, Naruto has no idea. But he was planning on finding out tonight, if he was lucky, then maybe it will really be nothing and hopefully the Uchiha is just mourning the missing pinkette.

Pushing up the window, he swiftly hopped up onto the window sill. He silently dropped down onto the ground, his blue eyes drifted from side to side, listening for any sounds that would alert him to the fact that his friend could possibly be awake. Thankfully, the moon lit up the inside of the house with just enough light for him to traverse safely without banging into anything until he reached his destination.

He glanced at the pool on his way there and was relieved to see no movement from his intrusion - the dark figure in the middle curled up peacefully.

Finally reaching the silver cooler, he stared down at it with a frown. He had to know what was in this - he just knows there's something important in here. The past couple days he's been over, Sasuke would glance at the cooler then him, his mouth would part like he was about to say something before quickly snapping shut and turning his gaze away again. Not only that but Hinata would just stare intently at the box, looking almost as if she was going to crawl out of the pool to get to it until the Uchiha would shake his head which would result in the mermaid visibly deflating and slinking off to go sulk in the middle of the pool and ignoring the two males.

Then there were times that Hinata would stare at him in a very disturbing way - almost as if she was eyeing a piece of meat. But then she would shake her head and turn her attention to something else.

Pulling out a miniature flashlight, the Uzumaki clicked it on before slipping it between his teeth as he dropped down to his knees. Making sure to shine the light on the lock, he reached into his pocket and fished out the lock pick.

This shouldn't be too bad.

Hopefully.

He did practice on a few other locks beforehand - he's pretty sure he's got the hang of it by now.

It took a few frustrating minutes but finally the Uzumaki felt the lock click open. As carefully as he could, Naruto slipped the lock off the latch and placed it on the ground. Snatching the flashlight out of his mouth, he took a deep breath before reaching a shaky hand forward to lift the lid.

First thing he was greeted with was a very repugnant smell and had to suppress the urge to gag.

What the hell was emitting that? He knows for damn sure that fish don't smell that bad.

Covering his nose, he lifted the flashlight to shine into the cooler.

And what he saw was the last thing he wished to see.

It was a mess of body parts in there but there was no mistaking the unique pink strands and green painted nails.

He stumbled away from the foul smelling cooler, tears filling the corners of his blue eyes, the flashlight slipped from his hold to clatter noisily against the ground.

"S-Sakura." He whispered in disbelief, his stomach filling with dread at thought of her dying by his best friend's hands. Why would Sasuke do something like this? Sure, he was a grouchy loner who seemed to have a distaste for other humans - but he wasn't a murderer!

A light splash caught his attention and he spun around to see the dark figure in the pool staring at him, he could just barely see those lavender eyes watching him in concern in the moonlit room. His fist clenched. Maybe it wasn't Sasuke, maybe it was this creature - after all, she isn't even human.

He growled, taking a step towards her, "You-" He had barely a second to register the sound of heavy footsteps marching in his direction before he felt something pierce the flesh of his neck. He couldn't even scream as the burning pain blossomed in his throat as the object was violently jerked to the side to make a wider opening for warm liquid to come flowing out heavily.

His hands wrapped around his assailants wrist, smearing red over the pale skin as he choked, blood now dribbling out of his parted lips. A gurgle escaped him when the object was yanked out, allowing more of his life essence to leak out despite his hands attempts to cover the wound.

He barely registered the lights being flicked on, his blurry vision managing to capture spiky black hair before he began to sway, "S-Sasu-" He collapsed on the ground heavily.

Onyx eyes widened at the sight before him - this was the last person he expected to invade his home at this time of night. He thought it was somebody trying to steal his mermaid and he reacted without thinking..but..but, his gaze drifted down to his red smeared hand and shakily dropped the switchblade. He took unsteady steps backwards until he tripped over his own feet and fell onto his backside.

Hinata watched with increasing worry at her impulsive host as he trembled, chest rising up and down with rapid breaths as what he did registered. She flinched when his devastated scream filled the room, his red hands fisting his hair in desperation. Clawing the ground, she pulled herself out of the pool and dragged herself to his side.

Now she could hear him sobbing hysterically as she gently pushed him back till he was lying on his back so she could hover over him and see his face. Though he now had his hands over his eyes, she tugged lightly on his wrists in attempt to move his hands but he refused to budge as he continued crying.

"I...I...can't believe..I-I.." He sobbed, voice heavy with regret, "..I..killed my only..friend..my...brother.."

Her eyebrows scrunched together in guilt - she's seen this many times in her life, many of her past lovers eventually break down like this - but this one in particular made her feel horrible. She still had hope that this one wasn't broken yet, he's the only one that she desires to keep with her. Lowering her head, she nuzzled his wet cheek with the tip of her nose, hoping to comfort him.

"I...I can't..do this anymore...Hinata," He choked, finally lowering his hands to reveal his tired, sorrow filled eyes. She shook her head stubbornly, lavender eyes pleading with him to stay strong but his gaze merely filled with a need for retribution for his actions, "You're hungry, right?"

She shook her head.

His quivering hands reached up to cup the side of her face and dragged her head down until her lips pressed against his neck, "Please...this...this is the only...only way..I can pay for what I just did." He held her there, refusing to release her even as she struggled, "I'm sorry, Naruto." He whispered.

Eventually, she stopped struggling, lavender eyes dimming at his words. He was just like all her other humans, they always break and give up - hoping that they'll be forgiven for what they've done for her if she killed them.

But still, Sasuke was and still is her favorite human, he was the one she had the biggest connection with; to the point that she was even willing on giving up her chance on gaining legs for a short time.

"Please, Hinata."

She hates that she was born a mermaid.

Parting her lips, she latched her sharp teeth onto the skin of his shoulder and attempted to block out his hiss of pain when she tore the piece of flesh off to chew on, instantly feeling the scales on her arms begin to become replaced with normal flesh. She wanted to put him out of his misery first but she also wanted to tell him something before she does the killing blow.

As always when she feasts on her hosts, the gift she gained from the mischievous sea witch would flow through her head.

 _So, the lonely little mermaid wants to go on land and play with her food?_

Of course she did after her family has been devoured by hungry sharks.

 _You poor thing, I guess I can grant you legs but it comes with a catch._

The witch was notorious for giving flawed gifts but she was desperate. She didn't wish to stay someplace where she would eventually end up in a shark's belly like her family.

 _I'll give you your legs for free this first time but they don't last for long, after a month you'll go back to your fin. By then, you should have a human enamored with you, have them take care of you and your...preferred food choice._

Hinata tore off another piece, rubbing his chest comfortingly as he flinched in pain. The fins on her head receding and morphing to take the shape of human ears, the gills beneath her breasts vanishing.

 _The more the human loves you the longer you'll be able to keep your legs._

 _She tilted her head - so she just had to keep a human as a lover. But the chuckle and twisted grin on the witch's face said there was more to it then that._

 _Oh sweetie, it's not that simple, if you want your legs then you'll have to sacrifice whatever precious human you grow close too. My gift will only work once your lover becomes a part of you. You'll have to make the choice of either staying as a mermaid so you can stay with them or getting rid of them so you can gain your legs and have freedom to play around for the next couple months or more if they really care for you._

 _It shouldn't be that hard to decide since humans always eventually break._

 _She was confused and gestured for the witch to emphasize what they were saying but the witch merely shook their head with a giggle._

 _You'll see what I mean._

 _And if you can't handle it on land - you can always come back here and become my...friend, as repayment for my generous gift._

She didn't want to find out what they meant by friend.

Finally, she felt her voice come back. Lifting her head, she stared down at the exhausted Uchiha with regret - she wishes that he never took her in, he wouldn't be lying here wishing for death at this moment. Her lavender eyes shone with affection as she smiled fondly, hand moving up to caress his cheek, "I love you."

His onyx orbs widened before filling with more liquid, "...I love you too." Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, she lowered down to press one last lingering kiss on his trembling lips.

He tilted his head back once she pulled back, waiting for her to end it. With a deep breath, she dove down and tore the area apart with her teeth, soon the Uchiha was unmoving and she took only a few more bites until she felt the rest of her mermaid features vanish.

Thankfully, she didn't have to completely eat her host to turn back, just enough to kill them.

She blinked at her blurry vision and touched her cheek in surprise to find them wet. She never had this happen before. Sniffling, she caressed the Uchiha's pale face one last time, "I'm sorry."

She allowed herself just a few more minutes to mourn his loss before pushing up to stand on unsteady legs. It was always hard to walk on them the first couple minutes but she used the wall to help hold herself up as she stumbled into the bathroom to take a quick shower to wash off the blood.

Finished with that, she made her way into the Uchiha's bedroom and slipped on some panties and shorts that he kept for her when she was staying there as a human. She was about to slip on one of her shirts until his closet caught her eyes, dropping the shirt she padded over to the closet and pulled it open to reveal Sasuke's shirts.

Chest tightening in pain, she reached in and took one off the hook and decided to wear it even if it practically looked like a dress on her.

Going to his nightstand, she picked up his wallet and took out whatever cash that was inside it - she needed to move towns again and money for the bus was a necessity. Right before she was about to close his wallet a picture caught her eye and she paused to look at it.

It was a picture of a younger Sasuke and his family.

She remembered him showing her this before. Biting her lower lip, she pulled the picture out and slipped it in her pocket - even if she doesn't deserve it, she wants atleast a picture to remember him by.

Not wanting to take anything else of his, she quickly strode out of the house and sat down on the front steps.

Now to wait for morning.

 **xXx**

Hinata leaned lazily on the buses window, staring out tiredly at the passing scenery. She doesn't even know where she's planning on going next.

This is the first time she's felt so depressed about gaining her legs again. In fact, she could care less about even having them this time, they weren't worth losing her raven.

She hardly even noticed when the bus stopped to let on more passengers.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Turning her head, she caught sight of a young white haired man smiling at her. He blushed lightly once he got a good look at her face.

"No," She murmured, turning back to stare absently out the window.

He frowned when she went back to gazing outside as he lowered himself onto the seat next to her, "It...doesn't bother you if I sit here, does it?"

"No."

A few moments of awkward silence passed before he attempted to talk to her again.

"So...I can see that something is bothering you...if you want, I can listen." He offered with a friendly smile, "it's not good to keep things bottled up."

Finally looking back at him, her lavender eyes stared at him uncertainly as he kept the disarming smile on his lips. Whether she likes it or not, she's still gonna need to find her next guaranteed legs, no sense in giving up now; maybe this guy won't be as painful as her experience with the raven.

"Uhm...my boyfriend...broke up with me," It's not like she could tell him the truth, "And kicked me out of his house."

The man's eyebrows scrunched in worry at her words, "I'm sorry to hear that...so where are you going now?"

"...I don't know. I don't have anywhere else to go."

The white haired man looked away for a few seconds, seemingly contemplating something as he chewed on the inside of his cheek.

Then he turned to her with a serious expression, "Well, it wouldn't be right to leave a lady all on her lonesome...I know you just met me and I'll understand if you're uncomfortable..but if you wish, you can stay at my home."

Her head shot up to stare at him with wide eyes, "A-are you sure?"

"Of course, it would be rude of me to ignore a beautiful lady in need."

"..Well then, I accept. Thank you." She smiled, allowing him to pick up her hand so he could press a light kiss to the back of it.

"I'm happy to be of help," he murmured against the flesh of her hand, gaining a tremble out of the woman that caught his fancy. His blue eyes drifted up to capture hers, "By the way, my name is Toneri."

Her smile widened, she'll make sure her experience with this man won't be as painful as Sasuke's.

"Hinata."

 **xXx**

 **Uuugh, finally, though I feel bad killing off Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura...though like I said I do have an idea for an alternate ending where Sasuke and Naruto survive if anyone wants it, if not, then I'll just leave it at this lol.**

 **But thank you to everyone who managed to stick with me to the end - even when the horror genre kicked in! You guys are amazing~ xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welp, here's the alternate end, though it's sadly a lot more shorter then the regular end, but this story is officially over now~**

 **xXx**

So far so good.

Making sure to be as silent as a mouse, Naruto snuck his way through the dark home. Blue eyes glancing at the pool resting in the middle of the living room and catching the unmoving figure of the mermaid; he decided that it was safe enough to attempt the lock on the cooler. Taking a reassuring breath he reached into his pocket to pull out the miniature flashlight, only to fumble clumsily with it for a few seconds until it ultimately clattered noisily with the wooden floor.

Cursing in his head, he bent down and hurriedly scooped it off the floor as he listened for any sound of movements resulting from his mistake. But hearing no floor creaking or water swishing, the blonde felt that it was safe to continue.

Fishing out the lockpick, he began to work on the lock on the cooler. Fully concentrated, he failed to hear the light plops of water dripping as a head rose from the surface of the pool, lavender eyes narrowing in on his distracted form.

It was only when he heard the sound of something rapidly dragging across the floor that Naruto spun around, a frightened scream escaping his throat, lockpick flying out of his grip as wide lavender orbs zeroed in on his face. His frantic attempt to back away resulted in him banging the back of his head against the hard cooler, leaving him dazed and open to a moist body climbing on top of him.

Once the wave of dizziness wore off, he froze in place. Petrified and unsure of how to react to a certain aquatic woman laying on top of him casually, beautiful face inches away from his as lavender orbs roved over his reddening features curiously. It was almost impossible to ignore the feeling of her bountiful breasts pressing against his hard chest, his breaths left his lungs in rapid, hot bursts of air as he easily forgot the reason why he was even in this house to begin with.

"H-Hina..." Shit, what was the rest of her name again? He couldn't concentrate, especially not when she brought up a finger to run a claw precariously along his quivering lip.

The entrancing lavender was getting closer, warm breath brushing over his flaming skin.

He can kinda see why Sasuke was so attracted to her now.

Their lips were inches away from each other when they were suddenly blinded by the living room lights flipping on as a rather intimidating figure joined them.

"What are you doing to my mermaid?" A low voice with barely disguised anger slipped into his ear and snapped him out of the creature's spell as Naruto immediately tried to squirm his way out from under her to no avail as she had him completely pinned down with her hands pressing on his shoulders.

So panicked with trying to escape her hold that he didn't even notice the shared glance the two shared as lavender eyes subtlety darted from her host to the lockpick lying forgotten on the ground to the cooler. If possible, Sasuke's expression darkened further once he realized what she was trying to tell him.

"H-hey Sasuke...uh...I think your mermaid has the hots for me now," Naruto laughed awakwardly, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably once the mermaid finally released him from her hold. He continued rambling, hardly noticing his glaring friend kneeling down and picking up the lockpick. "S-she was really coming onto me for a moment there."

"The fuck do you think you were doing, idiot?" The raven snarled viciously as he held up the lockpick accusingly. Naruto gulped heavily at the threatening aura just pouring off the scowling male in overwhelming waves, he felt as if the Uchiha was gonna pounce on him at any second.

"I-I was...uhm...curious..since you two were so...I don't know...fixated on this thing.." He murmured, rapping his knuckles against the cooler gently.

If the Uchiha didn't seem dangerous before then he definitely was now after the Uzumaki explained his reasoning for breaking into his home.

"O-oh, c'mon Sasuke, it's not like you're hiding a body in there, right?" Naruto laughed more in nervousness, Sasuke was really scary when he was actually pissed like he was now.

Hinata glanced at her host in alarm but he merely schooled his furious features into his usually stoic as he deadpanned, "You're not that stupid, are you?"

"Ha ha, yeah, I mean, really I am- HEY!" Naruto cried, realizing seconds later what the Uchiha said.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the loud voice piercing his poor ears so late at night, "Shut the hell up and get out. If you're that curious about what's inside the cooler then I'll show you tomorrow, it's too late at night for this shit."

Hinata watched her host quizzically, questioning his sanity.

But the blonde eagerly jumped up with a grin, delighted to see that Sasuke wasn't planning to beat him within an inch of his life - not that he would let him, but still, "Fine then bastard, I'll be back tomorrow! And you better not be lying!" And without another word, darted out the door much to the Uchiha's relief as he got up and followed the blonde's path as he watched until the hyper figure was completely out of view before closing and locking the door and turning to his very curious mermaid with a sigh.

"I didn't want to do this...but you're gonna have to binge on Sakura's corpse tonight," He informed her, choosing not too acknowledge at how she brightened up at the prospect of food and thought about how irritated he'll be tomorrow with the lack of sleep he'll be getting tonight with cleaning the cooler and removing any remains of the pinkette.

With a grunt, he scooped up the cheerful mermaid and placed her gently back into her pool, "While I'm not very happy with the way you distracted him, I'm grateful that you didn't try to eat Naruto...but this was too close."

When she tilted her head, he cupped her cheek, staring into her eyes seriously, "I can't keep killing random girls constantly, it's too dangerous and will eventually be linked to me.."

"So, I was thinking of maybe making you try a variety of animals, there's bound to be one with a taste similar to humans that you can eat..." His thumb stroked her skin tenderly as her eyes turned from his to stare off to the side in thought, "...Okay?"

Eventually, after a few moments, she looked back at him with a warm smile, nodding her consent.

As long as she gets to keep her human, she'll try anything.


End file.
